Scars of Life
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: the third installation in The girl from Anaheim Trilogy. Dragaunus is defeated, Anna is set to have Duke's baby and Dive and Jess are a couple along with Wing and Mallory officially. So What could go wrong? That's the million dollar question. rated M only because I know I've got a mouth on me and cuss a lot and I might add some lemons in there from time to time...
1. Hockey Horrors part 1

**Anna: alright, I have a feeling you guys are going to like this one...**

**Canard: what makes you assume that?**

**Anna: cause I enjoyed writing it out in my notebook and coming up with it in my head :D**

**Canard: whatever man...**

**Anna: you know, your getting to be a real stick in the mud!**

**Canard: well, your getting to be a real jerk, you know that!**

**Anna: how!**

**Canard: 0.0 um, seriously I didn't think I'd get that far in the argument.**

**Anna: why are you trying to argue with me?**

**Canard: Do you really want this argument to take up the whole story? Just write your episode, we'll talk about the "argument" later.**

**Anna: ugh, you're impossible sometimes, you know that!**

Dive walked in with a shopping bag at his side. On the side of the bag read "rent-a-lot". Anna was walking out of the kitchen when she saw him. It had been a month since the defeat of Dragaunus. That meant she was 2 months along. She was barely showing having a tiny baby bump but had gained 2-4 pounds.

"Oh god." she said seeing Dive with the bag.

"What?" he said, getting offensive.

"Not another scary movie." she said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, they aren't really scary. Thrash said they were bizarre." he defended.

"What did you get?" she asked, giving in.

"The Human Centipede, The Human Centipede 2, and Midnight Movie." he explained grinning.

"Alright, I'll let the guys know." she muttered, walking back into the kitchen where everyone still sat after dinner.

"Hey guys, Dive rented more scary movies." she began her announcement.

"They aren't scary!" Dive called from outside. She sighed.

"Fine, he rented 'bizarre' movies. Who's in?" she asked, already knowing who at the table wouldn't be watching.

Instantly, Jake, Jess and Duke raised their hands. Tanya shook her head.

"No way, not after that last movie you guys made me watch with ya!" she said.

"What?" Jake tried to defend.

"A killer doll?" she said, dragging her point across.

"It wasn't killer. It was possessed!" Jess cut in.

"You don't even like them either! Why are you going to watch them with those guys?" Tanya asked Jess. Jess blushed.

"You already know why. My boyfriend likes them and, although sometimes it's hard, I stand by him 100 if not 99 percent." she insisted, standing up.

"So what did he get sweetheart." Duke asked, standing up.

"Two Human Centipedes and something called Midnight Movie." she said.

"I figured we'd watch that last." Dive said from behind her.

"Fine, whatever. Let's watch this thing." Jess said, walking by him and grabbing the collar of his neck, dragging him to the lounge.

Two movies later it was pushing midnight.

"Alright guys, what better time to watch midnight movie than at midnight!" Dive said, holding it up and switching it out for human centipede 2.

"Dude, that last one was nastier than the first one!" Anna said as she leaned into Duke's chest. His arm wrapped around him, his hand resting on her belly.

"Are you guys still watching scary movies?" Wildwing asked judgmentally as he walked in.

"Maybe." Dive started.

"You guys watch way too many scary movies." he inquired.

"We don't either! You need to be aware of this stuff. What if you just happened to fall asleep and not wake up because you were having an out of body experience?" he asked.

"Are you talking about Insidious?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not now Jess. I'm proving a point." he said, turning back to Wildwing.

"None of that stuff is real Dive." Wildwing tried.

"Ya, the last time you said that we got attacked by the saurians." Dive said, turning sideways and crossing his arms.

"Fine, watch it. I'm just saying you watch too much of that crap and it'll go to your head." Wing said, turning and walking out. Dive fumed before turning back and pushing the dvd in.

"What does he know." Dive muttered, sitting back on the couch with the rest and placing an arm around Jess.

"Okay, so what's this movie about?" Jess asked, trying to get Dive's mind off his brother.

"It's about a killer that comes out of the movie and kills people!" he said excitedly. Unbeknownst to the five, Wing had popped his head back inside, secretly watching. He stood there watching the movie for a good forty five minutes, getting to the part where the camera was from the killer's point of view and was just in another room of the movie theater the kids in the movie were watching from. He shook his head and thought to himself,_ amazing what this kid will find for entertainment_.

About that time, Mallory walked by the door, grabbing Wing's arm and dragging him outside.

"Are they watching another scary movie?" she asked.

"Ya. I'd like to know how they find so many. They must have watched all of them." he muttered. A scream was heard from the tv in the lounge and Wing rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Duke asked when Nosedive had paused the movie to refill the popcorn. "whenever the black and white movie jumps to a scene that makes no sense, it's really from the killer's point of view killing people in real life?" he asked.

"That's what I'm getting." Anna muttered as Nosedive returned with the popcorn.

"Dive, this is messed up!" Jess said as he plopped back down.

"I know, isn't it great!" he exclaimed, tossing in a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah, fascinating!" Jake said sarcastically, leaning back into his previous position to watch the movie.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Duke and Anna were sitting on the couch watching Beverly Hills 90210.

"come on, the guy totally sounds like Wildwing!" Anna tried.

"No, not even close." Duke argued back. Dive walked in with Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, Jess and Jake then.

"Not even what?" Dive asked.

"This guy on 90210, Steve. He sounds a lot like Wildwing!" she insisted. As if on cue, Steve said something and everyone turned to Wildwing, including Duke.

"Okay, maybe a little." he muttered.

"A little? Holy crap! How about a lot!" Dive said, "that actor could be like, our long lost human brother!" Dive said excitedly.

"Really Dive! Like I said, you watch way too many movies." Wing muttered.

"Speaking of movies, what should we watch tonight?" Dive asked, turning back to everyone else. Tanya held up a movie that had been sitting on the table where it had been left.

"You guys could try this one." she said, holding it up.

"No, I've seen it." Jake muttered.

"I haven't!" Dive said excitedly, snatching it from her and examining the case. It read "Friday the 13th".

"It scared me half to death." Tanya muttered, shaking.

"Wait, you watched ANOTHER scary movie without us?" Dive asked.

"I wanted to see if it was just the movie we watched that scared me but... this was just freaky." she said, shaking.

"Let's watch it!" dive saId happily.

"After dinner." Anna scowlded. "I just made pasta and a Caesar salad."

"alright, alright." Dive muttered, walking off toward the kitchen and setting the movie on the couch.

"Where's Wildwing and Tanya?" Anna asked once everyone had gathered for dinner.

"Tanya's got something new she's working on and I think Wing's in the shower." Mal explained. Anna looked irritated.

"Alright then." she muttered, starting to pass plates around the table.

Dive, Anna, Duke and Jess all walked to the lounge after dinner. Jake had decided to turn in early since he had already seen this movie.

"Alright, let's do this! Where's the movie?" Dive asked, glancing at the couch. "I swear, I left it right there!" he said, pointing at the cushion. Anna looked around.

"You must have set it on the coffee table." she said, picking up the case and putting the movie in the dvd player. The main titles came up.

"geez, I coulda sworn..." dive trailed off, putting his arm behind Jess. Anna sat next to him but leaned into Duke, who was on her other side. In the beginning, two workers for the camp were getting frisky.

"We should be looking for Canard. Not watching horror movies." Anna whispered to Duke lowly so no one else would hear.

"Yeah, I know sweetheart. But we've got nothing to go off of. Until he gives sign of where he is we'll just have to wait... come on. Try to enjoy the movie."

Anna turned her attention back to the movie and to get her mind off of her lost brother, started making commentary.

"It's always the sex crazed teenagers." she muttered. Duke chuckled.

As the boy was stabbed, Anna heard Jess flinch and gasp. The girl on tv started running back and forth between boxes, keeping her from the bad guy. Anna kicked Dive, getting his attention.

"Now it's just a game of cat and Mouse." she whispered causing both him and Duke to laugh. Jess glared over.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys find this so amusing." she muttered.

"Oh, come on Jess. It's just a little fun." Dive said, wrapping his arm back around her.

As the girl's face came on the screen, the movie suddenly blinked out and the camera was set just like before so it was from the killer's point of view.

"God, is there no story line in this?" Anna said, irritated. Duke just laughed at her. Then he stopped, staring at the screen.

"Um, guys?" he said not looking away from the screen. They followed his gaze.

"Oh god." Anna muttered.

"What?" Dive asked.

"That's the pond!" Anna exclaimed.

Sure enough, the camera showed the rink before it went to the elevator.

"Oh god." Jess said, her heart suddenly beating rapidly.

"I fight lizards, not wannabe serial killers outta scary movies. You realize there are like ten Friday the Thirteenths, right?" Anna said, glaring at Dive.

"What?" he asked, "what are ya yelling at me for?"

"You're the one that said, let's watch Friday the thirteenth. What's wrong with Friday the thirteenth!" she glared at him. They turned back to the tv, seeing it was showing a girl with a backpack on, clearly ready for camp.

"Okay, good. it was probably just a glitch." Dive said, sighing and settling back into the couch. The girl went into a diner, mentioning something about the camp she wanted to go to. Of course, everyone freaked out, scared of the camp she had mentioned. One guy manned up and offered to take her. Once in the truck and driving, the scene cut out and suddenly, the camera was walking down the hallways of the pond.

"Oh god!" Anna said, burrying her face in Duke's side. "not again!" she muttered. On the screen, the camera stopped at one of the doors to their bunks.

"Who's bunk is that?" Jess whispered to them.

"I don't know, but we gotta save em!" Duke said, jumping up and running off toward the bunk hallway. Anna followed after him. Dive walked over to the door and peered out, watching them as they went while Jess stared at the screen in terror. The door opened and showed Grin, peacefully sleeping away.

"Oh god, it's Grin's room!" Jess called.

"Guys, go to Grin's room!" Dive shouted down the hallway. Anna and Duke ran faster, heading for Grin's room. Jess still watched in horror as a knife appeared from offscreen and... she hid her face as she heard Grin's cries for help both from the tv and from his room down the hallway.

Anna and Duke got to his door in the middle of the screams.

"It won't open!" Anna said, trying the code over and over again. Finally, it budged open and... all that was left in the bed was a huge puddle of blood.

"Oh my god." Anna cried, throwing herself into Duke's arms. He held her before turning around and walking out of the room.

"We've gotta warn the others." he said. They split up, knocking on everyone's door. Five minutes later, everyone was gathered in the lounge.

"What's this all about?" Wildwing asked, still sleepy eyed. "we have no interest in your stupid scary movies!" he added.

"Wing, it's not that... something weird and terrifying is going on here!" Dive said.

"Where's Grin?" Mallory asked, looking around.

"That's what's going on..." Dive muttered, looking down. Everyone shot each other an equally weirded out look.

**Anna: okay, the whole story isn't done yet so nobody start flaming here, okay? There is logic to my madness! **

**Canard: seriously? I...**

**Anna: No Canard, not another word out of you! Just let them decide for themselves what's going to happen next... mwahahahahahahaa! as for me, well, I'm gonna get started on the next chapter so you guys don't get too upset with me...**


	2. Hockey Horrors part 2

**_okay, so here's pt 2 of hockey horrors and... I hope you like it... :D_**

Dive explained to everyone what they had seen and how they had found Grin's room.

"What the hell is going on here!" Mallory said, sounding more scared than normal. Wildwing gave her a look as he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We just told you! I think we're being attacked!" Dive tried again. Jess was still sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the screen in terror.

"Guys?" she said from the couch.

"By who! Dragaunus? Is he back?" wildwing raised his voice against Dive's.

"Um, guys?" Jess tried again.

"I don't know, Wing! What do you think oh great and powerful leader!" Dive glared, standing in rage.

"guys!" Jess finally screamed. Everyone stopped to look at her. She pointed at the screen. The camera was pointed by the ice rink where Phil's office was.

"Wait, where's Phil?" Dive asked.

"He went home, I thought..." Wing said as terror ripped across his face as he watched, on the screen, the door open to Phil hunched over a desk, scribbling some stuff out.

"Hey, what are ya do-" Phil was cut off by the killer and everyone flinched, looking away.

"No, not like that. He was greedy but he didn't even deserve to go out like that." Duke muttered as Anna squeezed his side. His arm tightened around her.

"God damn! We're all here, right?" Wing asked, counting heads.

"All except Tawny." Anna said, hanging her head.

"What?" Dive exclaimed at her.

"I couldn't find her! She wasn't in her room. I think she went out to get some fresh air. She said she might when I talked to her before dinner. The project was stressing her out." Anna explained herself.

"Okay, if she's away from the pond then she's safe. We'll contact her on our coms and tell her to stay away. We'll join her when we can." Wing said, turning on his com. Instead, all he got was fuzz.

"Dammit!" he said, slamming it shut. "must have figured out how to jam our coms!" he muttered.

"Wait, what about the phones. We can call Klegghorn and get some police down here!" Duke said, rushing towards the phone they kept in the lounge. He pulled it to his ear and looked helplessly back at the rest of his team.

"it's dead." he muttered, setting the phone back down.

"Oh my god." Anna muttered. "This happens in all the horror movies. A group of people are locked somewhere and can't get away. The killer can move at will and strike whenever he wants and there's nothing anyone can do about it." she said worriedly.

"mmm, maybe..." Wildwing said, thinking. "I'm going to go make sure Tanya isn't just in her lab or in her room." Wing said, starting to leave.

"Wildwing, wait!" Dive said. he stopped. "if you would have watched scary movies, you would have known not to go anywhere alone. Take a buddy or two." Dive said.

"Alright, Mallory... Jake. Come with me?" Wing asked. They both nodded as they left for Tanya's lab.

They were gone for fifteen minutes and nothing out of the ordinary had happened to the movie.

"guys?" Jess said, watching the screen. On the screen appeared the door to Tanya's lab. The handle turned and inside were Tanya, Wildwing, Jake and Mallory. Wildwing stood protectively in front of Mallory while Jake in front of Tanya. The killer staggered back for a moment.

"You can't take all four of us can you!" came Wildwing's voice through the tv.

"OH my god." Anna said, losing her breath as she leaned into Duke's side.

A distorted laugh was heard through the tv as Wildwing rushed the killer. He had a wrench in his hand and attacked but it appeared the killer had grabbed the wrench from offscreen and grabbed Wildwing by the throat, tossing him aside. He then approached the boy and two girls. Another evil laugh was heard as Jake was thrown back into a metal pole that was sticking out of the wall. He squirmed until life left him. Anna gasped as she burried her face into Duke's shirt. Jess glared at the screen as the two girls looked frightened. Tanya backed away but Mallory's hard military stature took over and she jumped on the killer. The killer struggled for a second before, on the tv, Mallory's eyes went wide as she stopped struggling.

"Oh god." Anna muttered, looking up again. Duke hid her face.

"We've gotta do something!" he whispered to Dive.

"Right, let's do it!" Dive said, going for the door. "We gotta help them!" he said.

"We can't just rush in blind, we have to have a plan." Duke insisted. Anna gripped him tighter.

"If you go up against him, I'm going to." she demanded, glaring at him.

"but..." Duke began, glancing at her belly.

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "They're in trouble!" she insisted and Duke knew she would be persistent.

"Fine. But be careful. For me." he said, kissing the top of his head. She nodded, gripping him tighter as Tanya screamed on the tv. Dive grabbed his head.

"I'm going to help them!" he screamed, taking off.

"let's go!" Duke said, rushing after him. Anna followed, leaving Jess sitting on the couch by herself, still in shock seeing her brother perish on the screen.

Dive burst through the lab door to see nothing but puddles of blood everywhere.

"Wildwing?" Dive asked, stepping forward. His breathing became hoarse as he dropped to his knees.

"Oh god, Wing!" he screamed. "it's all my fault!" Anna crouched beside him.

"It's not your fault. We can still end this!" she insisted. He just looked up at her, tears hiding in his eyes.

"How? it's hopeless." he muttered.

"Not if you still have hope left!" she insisted, hugging him. He welcomed the hug and her shoulder, feeling burdened. It was all his fault. If he hadn't insisted they watch the scary movie.

"Wait... where's Jess?" Anna asked, glancing back up at Duke.

**Anna: hehe... **

**Canard: Christ, create a massacre why dontcha! Why did you put this at the beginning of a story. There will be no ducks left for the rest of the season!  
**

**Anna: oh poor naive Canard... you'll see soon enough... mwahahahahaha!  
**


	3. Hockey Horrors part 3

**Anna: okay, if you guys have stuck with me this long, I'm so happy and thank you so much! I just felt that since it's getting to be halloween and stuff I should have a halloween episode... So... I bet you all are wondering why this is the first chapter and why everyone's dying...  
**

**Canard: It's totally a dream!  
**

**Anna: 0.o  
**

**Canard: what, it was just a guess.  
**

**Anna: haha. good guess but no. That would be a good twist but... no.  
**

**Canard: damn, now I'm more confused than the audience is.  
**

**Anna: at least they're staying with me. Half of them are probably thinking "fuck it! she's killing everybody! Let's go read something else like freaking care bears! Nobody will kill those bastards off!" haha  
**

**Canard: 0.o *facepalm*  
**

**Anna: what? It's the truth and you know it! Nobody will kill off those fuzzy little bastards. haha. Anyways, on with the story before I get off topic here.**

* * *

Jess sat in the lounge, her eyes still glued to the tv. Suddenly, the screen switched off again to the killer's point of view. She knew where he was and knew what she had to do.

* * *

A scream was heard down the hallway and Dive stood up, out of Anna's arms.

"Jess!" he screamed, sprinting down the hallway. Duke and Anna followed after.

Once in the lounge, all they found was another puddle of blood on the floor in front of the couch.

"We left her! We left her alone!" Dive cried, falling to his knees again. Anna and Duke hugged each other.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"Split up and hope for the best?" he asked, knowing the rules of a scary movie but not thinking it mattered.

"Have you not been watching the movies? We'll all die then!" she said, and Duke read fear in her eyes.

"she's right." Dive said standing up, and Anna saw he was very serious, wiping the tears away and possibly accepting the leadership his brother would have left on his shoulders if he really had died.

"If we split up he'll pick us off one by one and none of us will stand a chance." Dive finished, clutching his puck launcher to his side, clicking it making sure it was charged before putting it in it's holster at his side.

"So what's our plan of action?" Anna asked him.

"What else? We wait for him to come to us." he said, turning back and looking at the tv.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed in the movie before the point of view flipped over yet again.

"He's in the infirmary. Let's go!" Dive said, running out.

"Dive wait!" Anna shouted, but he didn't listen. His mind was clouded with revenge for his girlfriend, brother, and his best friends and he wasn't letting this bastard get away again!

Anna turned her attention back to Duke who held her close.

"He's gonna be pissed off when he realizes we didn't follow him." she said.

"yeah I know." he breathed, looking back at the screen. On the screen, they saw their backs. the killer was right behind them!

"Dive!" Anna screamed.

* * *

"Shit!" Dive said, hearing his name being called. "Why didn't they follow me!" he muttered, sprinting back to the lounge. New puddles of blood layed around.

"Oh god no!" he muttered. He looked down and saw something shiny laying near the blood. It was Anna's locket. Next to it was Duke's saber. He picked up her locket, pocketing it. Then he drew Duke's blade.

"Alright you bastard, let's rumble!" he shouted to the sky. He looked at the screen, seeing his own back. He turned to see a man with a hockey mask on. Jason Voorhees...

Jason held a bloody machete at his side. Dive charged him, all his hate coming out and brought the saber down, but Jason blocked the blow with his machete. While blocking the blow, he made Dive loose the saber. Dive still stood ready, his fists up.

Jason saw the unfairness of it and dropped his own weapon. They circled each other before Dive jumped at the figure. They wrestled on the floor for a moment before Jason punched him in the face. Dive fell back, feeling dizziness come to his vision. He was gonna die if he let Jason get blows like that in.

"Alright Mal, it's gettin real." Came a familiar voice. Dive rolled over, getting up and standing ever ready again. The figure of Jason just stood there now and took the mask off, then the hood. Mallory stood there and smiled at him.

"Mallory?" he asked in disbelief. "But I saw you..." he trailed off as Wildwing came to stand by Mallory, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But..." he trailed off then realized his brother was alive and ran to him, hugging him. Then he let go, staring up at him.

"What the hell!" he asked, feeling a liquid on his beak and wiping the blood away. Mallory could pack a punch. Then, everybody walked in. Even Phil.

"What's goin on guys?" he asked. Jess walked through the door and Dive ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around.  
"Christ, I thought I lost you." he said, kissing her. "Now... what's going on?" he asked, turning his attention to everybody.

"I told you Dive, you watch way too many scary movies." Wing said, stepping forward.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he said. Then he saw everyone stifling a smile or laugh.

"Wait... this was all fake?" he asked. Everyone laughed.

"But how?" he asked.

"Everything couldn't have been possible without Tanya." Wing credited, stepping aside so Tanya could step forward. Everyone clapped aside from Nosedive who still had no idea what Tanya was getting credit for.

"Come on." she said, feeling like she should explain to Nosedive a little bit. Everyone followed her to the rec area where Drake 1 sat.

"I didn't even think about coming in here." Dive commented.

"Well, we wouldn't allow for you to think to run here." Anna explained.

"Okay, here's what I did..." Tanya explained, "While everyone was eating, I set up a wireless device to the dvd player so that when I hit this switch," she pointed to the newly installed lever on Drake 1, "the movie stopped playing and the picture switched to the live cam." she finished her explanation for that.

"In Grin's room we put a trap door a couple of a days ago. There are similar trap doors in the lab and the lounge." she explained further.

"But... there's something I don't get. Jake's death looked so real." Dive said, turning back to Jake.

"Oh yeah..." Jake looked sheepishly. "We thought it would be cool if we could get that just right. We practiced it for hours, making sure Grin could throw me with just the right amount of force." he explained.

"But the rod went through you!" Dive exclaimed.

"actaually... we put some sticky sap on the end of the pole so I would stick to it. The pole was loose and slid right into the wall when I pushed into it with my back. Then all I needed was red paper folded like a cylinder on my chest. It was crumpled up there and when I felt the pole on my back I pulled it out from hiding on my shirt and... tada!" Jake explained.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Dive said, thinking it was cool how he had thought it was real.

"Let me guess..." Dive continued, "The blood we kept seeing in all the rooms was really corn syrup and food dye?" Dive asked.

Anna stifled a laugh.

"You have no idea how much we had to buy." Wing said.

"No, you have not lived til you've bought a case of corn syrup and two big jars of food dye at a convenient store. The look the guy's face... priceless!" Anna said as everyone laughed with her.

"So, this was all one big prank?" Dive asked.

"Yup." Anna said glowing.

"Pretty much." Jess added.

"Oh you guys are mean!" Dive said, pouting.

"Hey baby bro, you deserved it!" Wildwing said, wrapping an arm around him.

"All you ever talk about are scary movies Dive," Mal said, "It had to be stopped." Tanya added.

"So who came up with all of this?" Dive asked.

"Me." Anna said admittingly. "I love scary movies as much as you do Dive, but not three movies every night of the week." she said.

"Yeah, I guess I do get carried away sometimes." Dive admitted.

"Okay, now that lizard lips is in the ocean, I promise we will do something other than sit in here watching movies." he promised.

"Thank god!" Duke muttered under his breath. Anna heard him, leaning into him before kissing him.

* * *

Dive skated around the rink with Jess.

"You guys really are awful." he said, skating past her.

"Ha! I know." she said smiling and skating after him. He stopped suddenly and caught her. They both fell on the ice, her on top of him. He kissed her.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said, kissing her again. She broke out of the kiss suddenly and looked at him.

"Nosedive Flashblade, I hope you understand that I don't say that easily." she threatened.

"I know. I don't either." he admitted, "but I mean it right here." he said pulling her head down, kissing her again and she felt the passion from him and knew he meant what he had said.

* * *

Duke and Anna sat in Tanya's lab again, Anna's belly exposed.

"Are you serious Tanya?" Anna muttered, leaning her head back as Duke held her hand.

"You just did a lot of running around. I'm just checking on it." she said as she exposed Anna's belly.

She rubbed the gel on it and ran the monitor over her stomach. Anna wasn't looking at the screen.

"Everything looks good." Tanya said and Anna glanced up at the screen. There was more showing now. It was just a tiny thing, but there was definitely a head in there, curled up in her stomach.

"Oh god, he's so tiny!" Anna said grabbing Duke's hand.

"Or she." he corrected her.

"Can you tell yet?" Anna asked Tanya.

"Not yet. She or he isn't turned right and even then I don't think you can tell until the fourth month or so." she explained.

Anna sighed and looked back at Duke. He wasn't looking at her though. His gaze was on the screen, pride showing through his eyes. She could he wanted a girl but she was certain he wouldn't care either way.

* * *

**Anna: see? there was logic to my madness. **

**Canard: there was no point to that episode!  
**

**Anna: oh yes there was :D  
**

**Canard: and the point was...  
**

**Anna: Dive watches way too many scary movies letting them all go to his head.  
**

**Canard: yeah, okay chief.  
**

**Anna: -.- you couldn't have come up with anything better. Besides, it was all in the Halloween spirit. Everyone's alive and Duke and Anna's baby is still alright. anyways, that's the last part for this episode and... yay! I've started the third installment of The Girl from Anaheim. Hope you like and... I'll be back with more chapters to come.  
**


	4. Puckworld Chapt 1

**Anna: alright, got the halloween outta the way. thanks for reading it :D and yeah, I admit the dream idea woulda been cool too...  
**

**Canard: ^_^ hehe  
**

**Anna: yeah, I would have made it your dream too.. I would have had you dream that everyone you ever cared about died. Would that have felt good Canard?  
**

**Canard: 0.0 um, no I guess not.  
**

**Anna: ^_^ just kidding bro. At the end I would have given you some sign your loving baby sis wasn't dead :D  
**

**Canard: who said... nevermind...  
**

**Anna: ^_^  
**

A building lay in ruins. The outline was all that was left. A shadow fell across the far wall.

"Mia." the black hooded figure stopped and turned at the voice. She pulled the hood from her head, revealing silver tinted black hair and green eyes. She looked at the figure that had called her name. He wore a similar black cloak, but his clothes were black while her catsuit was maroon. He knew why she chose to wear that color the most.

"Mia, what are you doing?" asked the silver/white drake.

"Aiden I..." she trailed off, meeting his eyes. She couldn't stand looking into them for too long. They were the same color green that Duke's eyes were.

"Mia, it's been a year." he tried.

"But maybe there something here. Some kind of clue. Something we missed." she tried.

"Look, I'm just as hopeful as you are that he's out there somewhere. But we have to consider the possibility that he's not coming back." he explained. Mia hung her head, knowing he was right.

"I don't want to think like that." she muttered.

"Hey, who goes there!" came a voice and brother and sister turned to see a very militial duck standing there. His eyes were green and menacing. He had black hair and grey feathers.

"Oh my..." he trailed off when he came to look at Mia. She felt insecure, feeling his eyes run across her.

"Oh god, Trent!" he called. A younger duck came over the hill of debris. He was younger, probably late teens, early twenties, with lighter grey feathers and silvery/grey hair. his green eyes ran across them.

"Mother of Ducaine." he muttered when he saw her as well.

Mia glared at both of them, not sure whether they were friend or foe. Trent saw her unmoving stance and knew she didn't trust them.

"Are you in any relation to that of Duke L'Orange?" he asked her. She let up her tenseness as her gaze softened. But it soon hardened again, her hand resting on her belt where the handle of her saber lay.

"What's it to ya?" she spat.

"You talk like him too." Trent said softly and almost to himself. "I'm Trenton Icefeather. This is Gerald Parks." he introduced. Mia's hand fell from her belt.

"Mia. Mia L'Orange. This is my brother Aiden." she introduced. "Do you know where Duke is? His location?" she asked him.

"I wish I did. I owe him my life." he said. "We haven't seen him for a year or more." he added. Mia's gaze dropped as all hope fled from her body. Trent saw this.

"But we're doing everything we can to locate his team."

"How?" she asked him, her gaze looking over him skeptically.

"Our main "computer whiz" of the team, Henry Vanderflock. His sister was on the team."

"I"m sorry to hear that." Mia said, almost forgetting she wasn't the only one missing a family member.

"Well, we better get back to base. Nice to meet you Ms. L'Orange." he said, looking at Gerald before turning around.

"That's Mia." she shot at him.

"Wait." Aiden said and both ducks turned around to him.

"May we join you back to base?" he asked.

Trent and Gerald shot each other a look.

"I don't see a problem with it." Gerald said.

"And we do need all the help we can get." Trenton reasoned. Gerald nodded and Mia shot Aiden a grateful look. She had planned to follow them once they left but this plan seemed much better and easier.

* * *

"Nothing." Henry slapped his forehead staring at the model. He had spent nearly half a year analyzing data, setting up every possible scenario of squad A's aerowing when it disappeared. Right now, he stood with Mary at his side. She stared intently at the hologram with green eyes. The hologram showed a 3d model of the explosion of the master tower and where the aerowing could have been at the time of the explosion.

"They cleared the explosion and then... they vanished into thin air." he muttered, his arm around her waist. Her peach feathered arm wrapped around his waist, her long brown hair falling around her face. Henry had spent so long analyzing everything. Trying to find a way to reveal where Squad A could have gone.

"Maybe Jerry's right." Henry muttered.

When they had gone to the scene, Jerry had instantly wrote off Squad A for dead.

"No, Henry. you can't think like that!" Mary insisted, turning his gaze to her.

"Mary, look at the model. the answer's right in front of you. They were there, then they were gone. Dragaunus fired a canon at them and they just blew up... all... all torn apart." Henry could hardly stand to say the words.

"There was nothing in the wreckage to prove that. How could you be so ready to give up. For all you know, Dragaunus has our sisters somewhere trapped, captured. He could very well be torturing them right now for the location of our hideout. If we give up on them now, we'll never find them and they'll die for not giving up our location." she said. He smiled at her.

"That's why I love you. You're always so hopeful."

"I'm still curious where Dragaunus could have gone with the raptor. It's so big... he would have had to set it down somewhere... Do you think he left the planet?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Mary. He could have gone anywhere." Henry muttered.

* * *

Roger turned his head as Trent and Gerald walked in from patrol. Ever since Squad A disappeared, he didn't go by Toasty anymore. Canard had made it up and it just didn't seem right and wasn't as funny anymore without him or any of the others around. That and so many were in the resistance now that only a select few actually knew why he had the name.

A look of confusion crossed his face as he saw a grey feathered female and white male following Trent and Gerald.

"Who the-" Roger muttered to himself, arching an eyebrow and trailing off, walking over.

"Roger..." Trent said, nodding to him welcoming. Roger stopped, knowing that Trent planned on welcoming the newcomers to everybody. Getting everyone gathered wasn't a problem. Most everyone was already in the mess hall... all except Henry and Mary but upon seeing the newcomers, Tim had run to grab them.

"Henry!" Henry jerked his attention from Mary to Tim as he ran in the room.

"What is it Tim?" Henry asked hastily.

"Trent... he's got newcomers." he said hastily. Henry glanced at Mary before running off after Tim.

"Everybody. This is Aiden and Mia L'Orange." Trent welcomed, stepping back for them to step forward. The crowd whispered amongst each other.

"Wasn't there a L'Orange lost with Squad A?" came a voice. It was Clarice. Clarice RedIce.

"Yes. It was our brother." Mia said, speaking up. "We are joining your resistance in hopes of finding him. We also plan to help anyway we can." she said. Everyone had looks of questions on their faces but not a word was spoken as everyone returned to everyday life.

"Mia?" Mia turned her attention to the voice. She came face to face with a peach/tan drake with wild blond hair.

"My name is Henry Vanderflock. I'm sorry about your brother." he said. A peach/tan female stood by him. He pulled her a little in front of him. "This is Mary McMallard... we-" Henry didn't get a chance to finish.

"McMallard? As in Mallory McMallard? She hunted my guild for years!" Mia said, glaring a little.

"Look Mia, we're all in the same boat. Mallory and Duke were on the same team as my sister." Henry said, trying to keep a cat fight from breaking out among the two ducks. "They were on the same team. Whatever happened in their past was put to rest when they joined the resistance." he reassured.

Mia eased up, glancing at Mary.

"So, Mallory was your sister?" Mia asked, trying to get on a nicer topic.

"Yes. Tanya was the team tech and Henry's sister." she said, turning the conversation toward Henry. Henry cleared his throat.

"Look, we've all suffered loss. Let's leave it at that. Who's hungry?" he asked, turning the subject altogether.

"I am!" Aiden butted in. Henry smiled at him.

"Well, let's eat!" he said, inviting them to follow him.

* * *

The resistance isn't much like a resistance anymore. Many people are there "in case" they have to help out. But the "lost" base has turned into a refugee camp. Some are there with military background. But some are there simply because they either had family in the military, had family lost, or were found by members of the resistance who were scouting and they needed help. They simply had nowhere to go.

Many want to rebuild, want to start over what was before the war broke out. Others, however, are hesitant. They aren't sure whether or not the war is truly over. And so they wait. Wait to die. Wait to live. Wait to rebuild their beautiful planet which was once called Puckworld.


	5. Earth chapt 1

**Anna: Well, took me forever to update. Anyways, I hope you can follow with what I'm doing...  
**

**Canard: which is?  
**

**Anna: I'm not gonna tell you yet. I'm going to wait a few chapters to see if you can guess what I'm doing. Then I'll let you all know.  
**

**Canard: Well, aren't you a lil ray of sunshine! -.-  
**

**Anna: :) you know it!  
**

* * *

Canard rolled over in the bed, slamming his hand on the alarm clock. Lucretia was in the bed across from him. She stirred before rolling over to look at him.

"Can, are we close to Anaheim yet?" she asked. Canard rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He had almost forgotten where they had ended up. Mostly, they had been getting free stuff, just because they were ducks. People had thought He and Lucretia were members of the Mighty Ducks hockey team, which technically they would be if they were with their team.

"We're in Utah." he said, swinging his legs out from beneath the hotel blanket and pulling his boots on. He had showered last night so wasn't too concerned.

"Can you contact them yet?" Lucretia asked.

"I was trying at first, Lu, but... I don't know. I wanna surprise my baby sis." he said, half smiling. She smiled at him.

He knew she wanted them to be more, and he had almost been tempted but two things stood in the way of that. In the first place, he had known the first Lucretia too well to give this Lucretia a chance. The second thing was that he was ever faithful to Kim, even after he left the military. They had gone their seperate ways, but neither one had really dated after he left. And when he came back, they picked up right where they left off. She was truly the one for him and he would remain ever faithful to her.

"So, shall we go?" Can asked. "The woman downstairs said she got us two train tickets that will take us as far as Carson City, Nevada. From there, we'll board another train taking us directly to Anaheim, California." he said proudly.

"God, we've come a long way from New York with nothing to our names." she said, sitting up and pulling on her own boots.

"Alright, let's go." she said, running a hand through her hair before throwing it up in a pony tail.

* * *

Anna sat, watching a sitcom with Duke. She laid in his arms, feeling life in her. She was now 4 months along and all she had to show for that 4 months was a bump. But it was a cute bump so anyone could probably tell she was pregnant.

She yawned beside him.

"Tired sweetheart?" he asked.

"A little. I really just, I don't know, wish we could go home." she said with longing in her voice. "I wish we had Canard back. I wish so many things." she said. She didn't bother wishing for her other brother, Jason. He was now a lizard, apparently. She hadn't told any of the ducks about seeing her brother.

"I know sweetheart. I want that too." he said, kissing her head. "We'll just have to make due with what we have." he comforted.

"Alright, well. I'm gonna turn in for the night." she said, standing up.

"K, I'll be in in a little bit." he said, watching her leave.

* * *

"Anaheim." Canard said thankfully after two full days only on trains.

"I need a shower." Lucretia said, pulling her hair from the hair tie and redoing it after getting annoyed with the loose strands hanging in her face.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll find the guys and get reacquainted before you know it." Canard said, smiling as they walked along the streets. Before too long, they came upon the ice rink.

"Okay, I don't know how to approach them." he said. "Wing's probably pissed at me for not telling him when we left for the mall in the first place." he added sheepishly.

"Call them on the com." she said. He pulled out his com, reattaching to his wrist. He looked at Lucretia and held her gaze for a brief second.

* * *

Wildwing flipped out of bed, hearing his com go off.

"What now, Dive?" Wing muttered, figuring it was his brother.

"Wildwing?" came Canard's voice.

"Canard!" Wing said excitedly.

"Hey Wing."

"where are you!? Where have you been so long?" Wing asked.

"We came out in New York, Wing. We've been traveling this whole time to get back to you." Canard explained.

"Wait, get back? Where are you now?" Wing asked.

Canard smiled at Lucretia.

"Guess." Canard said, and he couldn't hide the joy in his voice. Wildwing didn't say anything on the other end. Instead, the doors to the rink opened and suddenly, there was Wildwing. He was in nothing but sweats and he turned to look to his left where Canard and Lucretia stood. A smile came across his face and he rushed forward, embracing his friend.

"Jesus, Canard! I thought I'd never see you again!" he said, almost crying at the sight of his best friend.

"Come on in, guys." he said, turning and leading them inside. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning but Wing had had a late night.

* * *

"Annie?" Anna tossed next to Duke who was still asleep next to her. Her eyes opened and she saw Wing standing there.

"What is it Wing?" she asked.

"There's somebody here I think you should see." he said. Anna turned to look at Duke. Wildwing nodded and Anna shook Duke.

"Come on, babe. Someone's here." she said, partly yawning.

"Who?" Duke asked, sitting up.

"Just come on." Wing said. They both followed him out.

The tiredness left Anna as she saw who was sitting on the couch.

"Cannie?" she asked, rushing to him. He stood up, smiling at her.

"OH my god! I never thought... I... I... Cannie, I love you so much! Never leave me again!" she scolded him before pulling him into a tight hug. Tears of joy escaped her eyes and Canard was almost crying, too. Then he felt something. Was his sister this... big last time?

He pulled out of the hug and looked at her.

"Annie?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Are you..." he could definitely see the pregnant bump now. Anna sheepishly backed up and Duke met her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes, 4 months." she said proudly.

"You?" he asked, looking at Duke. Duke only nodded. Canard's breath came out short.

"You knocked up my baby sister!" he growled before rushing towards Duke.

* * *

Dragaunus sat on his throne. Chameleon had just informed him the raptor was nearly completely repaired. He sat thinking. Thinking about the last 3 months or so. Komodo had gone up top for a search on what the ducks were doing. He got one reply from the young lizard before he lost all contact. Komodo had turned off his communicator and he hadn't been heard from since.

* * *

"How could you... do this!" Canard shouted after Wildwing and Dive had held him back from doing any actual harm to Duke. Duke stood strong next to Anna, an arm still draped around her shoulder. He stepped forward a little.

"Look Canard, I love her!" he said.

"Way wrong answer!" Canard said, making another attempt to leap from Wildwing and Nosedive's arms.

"Canard, stop! This is stupid!" Anna said, stepping in between him and Duke. Canard calmed himself at the sight of his baby sister. Wildwing felt the tension leave Canard and gently let him go. Canard shook his head.

"Anna, why? He's... I mean..."

Anna glared.

"He's what? An ex-thief?" she asked, glaring at him. "You were there when I first met him and you didn't hate him for that then."

"No, Anna. I mean... he's so much older than you." he finally got out. She looked taken aback.

"Well excuse me for stepping out of my boundaries." she muttered, glaring at him again.

"And, how could you both do this to me! I disappear and you two sleep together?" he asked bewildered.

"Actually, it happened before you disappeared." Anna muttered.

"What?" Canard asked.

"The night before." she muttered even lower.

"Anna... I just..." he trailed off.

"Canard, I'm your sister. Please trust me with my decisions. I'm an adult now." she pleaded. He sighed, shaking his head before looking back up at her.

"I do. I'm sorry I was so quick to judge." he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, thankful he was onboard now. He pulled her back into a hug.

"So, boy or girl?" he asked.

"Haven't found out yet." she said. Canard then looked over to Duke. He smiled before reaching out a hand.

"I never thought I'd ever be telling you this when I first met you but, welcome to the family." he said. Duke returned the smile and shook Canard's hand.

"Family just got bigger." Wildwing said smiling.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Nosedive asked, throwing his hands around in exaggeration.

"Cause it's true." Wildwing grinned.

"hey can?" Wildwing said, walking forward. Canard turned around, an arm around his baby sister.

"This belongs to you." Wildwing said, giving the mask back to Canard.

"No, it's yours." Canard said. Wildwing looked taken aback.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You kept the team together. You've managed a year as their leader. I can't just show back up and start barking orders again." Canard said.

"But, Cannie. It belongs to you. I want you to have it." Wing said. Canard saw the look in his friend's eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked, reaching out for it. Wildwing nodded, setting the mask in Canard's hands.

"I forgot what it felt like to hold it." Can said, staring at the mask. "It's surely been a while." he said.

"And now, our next objective, is to find a way home." Anna said behind him.

* * *

Komodo walked outside the ice rink with a cloak around his person so nobody could see the scales. He often walked by, hoping to catch a glimpse of Anna. He wanted to know more, especially after he had overheard Dragaunus telling the Wraith something about how he could never replace the real Komodo. He wanted answers, and rather than asking Dragaunus and getting slapped across the face again, he'd ask the ducks. They'd have to know something.

* * *

Canard turned to his team.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go crash. We've traveled a ways to get here." he muttered, getting up from the couch.

"Sure. After the last time, we decided we'd be ready for when we found you so, you know, you have your own bunk." Wing said.

"Alright, thanks Wing." Canard said. He turned around when he said the thanks, and stopped staring at the door.

In front of the door stood a hooded figure. Anna stood as did the rest of the team.

"Who are you!" Wildwing demanded. The figure pulled back the hood.

"It's Dragaunus' kid!" Duke said in shock.

"Anna." he said knowingly, approaching her. All the ducks drew their weapons, aiming them at Komodo. He stopped short.

"What are you doing here? Where's Dragaunus' goons?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, knowing them, they can't be too far behind." mallory said.

"Honest. I'm here for myself." Komodo said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

He looked uneasy before speaking.

"I wanna know... who Jason is."


	6. Puckworld Chapt 2

**Anna: catching on yet? :)  
**

**Canard: After this update, I'm sure they'll get it.  
**

**Anna: was that sassy, Canard?  
**

**Canard:... um...  
**

**Anna: Oh my god! My brother's being sassy! lmao! XD  
**

**Canard: she does realize I'm just in her head, right?**

* * *

"What happened here?" Mia asked as soon as she was sitting at a table with her brother, Henry and Mary.

"Well, the invasion-"

"I know about that. I mean, what have you been doing since my brother's been lost?" she asked.

"Keeping up with the war." he said.

"There's still a war?" Mia asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Mia. And we're fighting it. Dragaunus is gone. When he disappeared, the rest of the saurians didn't know what to do..."

* * *

"What the hell!" shouted the green toned lizard, slamming his fist down on the controls. He was just as tall as Dragaunus, with the same look about him.

"What is it Skink?" asked another lizard. He was the same kind of lizard as Skink, though not as tall, and more aqua green toned.

"I don't know, Boyd. The master tower was there and now, it's gone."

"So? Just contact Dragaunus as see what our next move is." Boyd said matter of factually.

"Yeah, right. Do you have a death wish?" Skink asked him.

"Fine, big baby! I'll contact him." Boyd said, walking up to the controls. He pressed the "call" button, and then ducked.

"You little..." Skink began but stopped when he looked up at the screens. They were all fuzzy.

"What the hell?" Boyd asked.

"Exactly." Skink said, meeting Boyd's unsure gaze.

* * *

"If they didn't know what to do, then why is there still a war?" Mia asked. "and how do you know they didn't know what to do?"

"Because they didn't really do anything. Not for 3 weeks. Then, all of a sudden, missiles hit in the center of town. Most of these ducks here, now, are survivors of that attack."

"Great Ducaine." Mia muttered, glancing around to the ducks around her.

"Yup. Mary was one." Henry said, resting his hand on hers. She looked down a little.

"I remember that attack." Aiden said, speaking up.

"But, the warehouse isn't that close to the center of town. We felt the explosion though." he explained.

"We shook it off as some left over missiles from the war accidentally going off." Mia explained.

"No. I'm afraid it was an actual attack. Some were not as lucky as I was." Mary said.

"What was it like?" Mia asked.

"I was in hiding. The war began and I went looking for my sister. So, I went from place to place through this city, looking for red heads and sleeping in basements, just in case something like that ever happened." she explained.

"I was outside at the time but when I heard the missiles coming, I ran for the basement I had slept in the night before. I hadn't gone far so it was close by. Some were smart and followed me. I know Nick was one of them." Mary said, pointing to a nearby table.

"Jesus, I can't even imagine." Aiden said, shaking his head.

"Where is everybody up there anyways?" came a voice. Mia smiled at the newcomer who had been eavesdropping.

"Jazz!" Mia welcomed, hugging her.

Jasmine was an older woman, more around Duke's age. She was rather tall, and had beautiful jade green eyes with red hair and light brown feathers. She was definitely Mexican descendant but the red hair threw that theory off a little.

Jasmine had found the 'hood after the invasion and Duke had took her in instantly, seeing someone who was in need.

"Hey Mia." she said, hugging her back. "So?" she asked, referring back to her question from before.

"Everyone is... trying to regather." Mia informed.

"A lot of ducks are moving into houses that are still standing. The bigger houses are being shared by at most 5 families, or how many can fit. Some houses only have the basements left, where ducks are taking shelter there. Some are still on the streets, in alleys, you know... just, trying to find a reason to keep going on." There was pain in Mia's voice.

Pain filled Jazz's eyes. "That's awful."

"Very. Mia and I will sometimes help those in need gather food. We have made several trips to Damascus. They still have food supplies coming in." Aiden informed.

"Nice to know that some are getting the food they need." Henry said.

"I don't understand why these people here don't leave... if a war is still waging." Mia said, "if it is as bad as you say."

"Because they don't know. You didn't know. Some people still hold hope that Cylton will recover from the blow. We got it the worst." Henry said.

"I know. I just... hope things get better." Mia muttered.

"Things will probably get worse before they get better." Aiden muttered beside his sister. Mia shuddered, sharing a worried gaze with Jazz.

"Well, you two need a bunk. We'll find you one." Jazz said, trying to get out of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Right, I'll show them." Henry said, standing up.

* * *

"Canard insisted we all sleep in the mess hall at the climax of the war but... after a few joined and the saurians didn't attack for a while, we decided to finally use the bunks." Henry explained.

"You can sleep here." he said, opening the door. The room was stale smelling, and there was a little layer of dust everywhere.

"Sorry it's not better." Henry said, excusing the dustiness of it all.

"No, it's fine. We'll fix it up." Mia said, giving him a thankful smile. It was way nicer than what her and Aiden had been sleeping on lately.

"Thank you." Brother and sister said at the same time.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Henry said, walking out as the door shut. Aiden found the light switch and they began to flip the mattresses over to shake the dust off of them.

"Welcome the war baby sis." Aiden said.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Mia muttered with a fake accent, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Anna: I liked the ending... **

**Canard: praising your own work now? **

**Anna: I'm just saying... I finally got to use a Hunger Games reference! **

**Canard: yay... **

**Anna: anyways, audience, I wonder if you can tell what I'm doing and... I have a whole list of characters I'm yet to introduce so... be ready for that and... I even have the Next Generation all set up. **

**Canard: you been busy Annie! **

**Anna: heck yeah I've been! **


	7. Earth chapt 2

**Anna: okay, so... we're back to earth now...  
**

**Canard: Yeah, I think they've figured that out by now. **

**Anna: just in case... So, I haven't really got anything much to say about it now so... just enjoy! R&R and... blah blah blah**

* * *

Anna stood, unable to speak before Canard fired his puck launcher. He'd never been one for negotiating, especially with lizards.

"No, wait!" Anna screamed, coming out of her trance. She was too late. The lizard hadn't been expecting it and the puck him in the head and he fell back. Anna instantly rushed forward to his side, kneeling beside him.

"Anna, get away from there!" Canard ordered, rushing over to stand over her.

She ignored him, feeling around the lizard's neck.

"Oh, thank god." she muttered, feeling a pulse. Blood trickled out of a wound on his head.

"Duke, get me a towel." she ordered. Canard still stood over her. Duke rushed off to the kitchen while the rest of the team closed in.

"Anna, don't tell me you're going to nurse this... this thing! He could have killed you!" Canard exclaimed.

"But he wouldn't have." she snapped back. "He has questions, as well he should." she muttered.

"Why?" Canard asked. Anna sighed.

"Canard, there's something I should tell you. In fact, I should have told you a long time ago." she said as Duke came back in. She took the damp towel from him and began nursing the wound on the side of the lizard's head.

"You... you aren't my only brother. I mean, you know, I consider Wing and Dive practically my brothers too but, there was another brother at one point. I didn't even believe he was alive until we defeated Dragaunus." she explained.

All the ducks were now looking at her in shock.

"Jason. His name was Jason. He was 4 years older than me and was always taking care of me." she explained. Canard looked at her, giving her a nod to continue.

"He had sacrificed himself for me. We had joined a guild and this other kid, Eric, wanted us dead. So, he fended against Eric while I ran away." she looked down a little. "I ran away." she muttered.

"You did what you had to." Duke reasoned, resting a hand on her shoulder and kneeling down next to her.

"Anyways, I talked to an old friend not too long after that and he told me my brother had been killed." she muttered.

"What does this lizard have to do with that?" Canard asked.

"Because, I think this lizard might be him. He has the same voice and same eyes as my brother. I have to believe in the possibility that he's still alive. I believed we'd get you back." she shot at him. He sighed.

"ugh." the lizard groaned and both Anna and Duke grabbed his arms, helping him up.

"What the... Holy shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly jumping to his feet and moving back slowly when he saw them.

"Who are you!" demanded the freaked out lizard.

"What do you remember?" Anna asked, wondering of Canard hitting him in the head had done anything for his memory.

"I was walking along the street, minding my own business when I got knocked in the head. You know how I know I got knocked in the head? Cause it hurts like a bitch, that's why!" he yelled. "My god!"

"Calm down, Jason!" Anna said, rolling her eyes playfully at her brother's exaggerations.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her suddenly. She stood up.

"You should probably sit down for this." she said. He seemed skeptical but followed her to the couch. As he sat down, he yelped, jumping up before looking behind him.

"Why do I have a tail?!" he screamed. His hands then felt their way to his snout, then he actually looked at his hands.

"What... I... huh?" he was frantically feeling around his body before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over.

"Okay, that could have gone better!" Duke said.

"come on, we'll take him to the infirmary." Wildwing ordered.

Grin, Duke and Wildwing picked him up and walked out.

"Hmm, never figured Jace for a fainter." Anna muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in." Canard said. "Like I said. tired." he added when Lucretia walked over.

"Night Can. Try not to run off again." Anna joked. She knew he wouldn't be lost ever again. Dragaunus was in the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

"Soon, my lord." Siege informed Dragaunus.

"Good. This had better work." said Dragaunus, his eyes glowing as he exhaled smoke through his nostrils.

"It will." Wraith said assuredly.

"What news of Komodo?" Dragaunus asked suddenly.

"None. He hasn't been heard from since he left." Wraith said. Dragaunus shook his head.

"As soon as we get out of this ocean, we are going to find him!"

* * *

The lizard sat up in bed, rubbing his head.

"This is too weird." he muttered, holding out his hands again.

He hadn't noticed anyone else until the duck sitting on the chair next to his bed looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Hey." she started. He leaned back from her.

"Please, don't harvest me for organs!" he exaggerated.

"Jace, knock it off!" she said suddenly.

"How do you know who I am!" he asked her.

"Can I tell you a story?" she asked him.

"Sure, please, tell away." he said, sitting back against the pillow, wishing he had something to go off of. Why was he like this? He had to be dreaming.

"Okay, so once upon a time, I had a brother." she started. He seemed more intrigued once she mentioned her brother.

"And?" he asked.

"Okay, well, we were younger. I was twelve years old and he was sixteen. Life was wonderful. But then, an evil villain stepped from the shadows. He challenged my older brother to a duel with swords. My brother knew that if he lost, the villain would come for me too. He told me to run, and I did. I shouldn't have run, though." she muttered the last part. "Anyways, I ran away and my brother's best friend told me my brother had perished." she finished.

"That fight. Sounds familiar." he said, looking at her with an odd look.

"Des?" He asked, looking into her eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Hey Jace." she said, smiling.

"OH jesus, Des!" he said, pulling her into a hug. Tears fell from both of their eyes.

"I thought... I thought you were dead!" he said, pulling out of the hug.

"What?" she asked astonished. "I thought YOU were dead!"

"Who told you that!" Jason asked.

"Jimmy. Who told you I was dead?" she asked.

"um, Jimmy." he said bewildered.

"What happened to you?" he asked her suddenly, rubbing a hand around her beak.

"Long story." she said.

"We've got time." he said back.

* * *

Wildwing sat on the couch with Mallory.

"That lizard is Anna's brother? This doesn't make sense." Mallory said.

"DNA accelerator." Wing said. "Almost anything is possible with that. I just wish her brother wasn't a lizard. It'll take some getting used to." he said.

Footsteps came from the hallway and Anna and the lizard appeared.

"Well?" Wing asked.

"Wing, Mal. Meet my brother Jason." she said, presenting him. "Jason... Wildwing and Mallory." she explained to him.

"Thanks for watching out for my baby sis." he said.

"Of course." Wildwing said, forcing a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." Mallory said, escaping the awkward moment.

"Me too." Wing said, following after her.

"Are they..." Jason started.

"A couple?" Anna asked. He nodded.

She turned her head and he looked with her as they walked off into the same bedroom.

"What do you think?" she asked, walking forward and sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe my little sister's grown up." he said, sitting next to her.

"Jace, I missed you so much." she said.

"I missed you too Des." he said.

"Jace, I'm kind of known as Anna now." she said.

"Oh yeah. Why'd you change it?" he asked.

"Cause it was Mom's middle name. I couldn't let that go unnoticed. And I didn't want Eric to find me if he could figure out how to look me up." she said.

"Damn." he muttered. A few minutes passed before he spoke again.

"I hope me and Canard get along." he muttered.

"You better. I can't have my two big brothers fighting." she said, leaning into his chest as they watched some late show together.

She fell asleep against her brother. Two hours later, Duke came out.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." Jace welcomed.

"I don't know if you know who I am." Duke started. Jace looked down at his baby sister, and her stomach. She had told him about that. He wasn't so sure about it, but supported her 100% because he had missed her so much. It was weird for him. Last time he had seen his baby sister, she was barely a teenager. Now, she was nearly grown and pregnant.

"I don't." he said, though he had a pretty good idea.

"I'm Duke L'Orange." he said, holding out his hand. Jason kept the anger inside and extended his hand, shaking the duck's.

"Jason Heart." he muttered. "So, you're the father." he said with a hint of darkness to his voice.

"Uh, yeah I am." Duke said, not wanting another brother to bite his head off.

"I ain't gonna get mad. But just know, you break her heart, I'll break your face." Jason threatened as Anna woke up.

"What's goin on?" she asked.

"Nothin Des. Your boyfriend just came lookin for ya." Jason said with a hint of malice still on his voice.

"Jace, I asked you not to be mean about it. It's my decision and my life. I'm 18 years old and practically a grown up. Let me live my life." she said, getting up.

"I'll see you in the morning." she said, walking off with Duke.

"Yeah... I'll see ya." he said, flipping off the tv and laying down on the couch. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. Too much was running through his head. He wanted to know what had happened the past 4 months.


	8. Puckworld chapt 3

**Anna: back to puckworld**

**Canard: almost sounds like, back to the future. **

**Anna: Cannie, you just gave me a great idea! **

**Canard: oh god! **

**Anna: don't worry, I won't be using it for a LONG TIME! anyways, I'm on a roll so... here's the next chappie.**

* * *

Mia jerked awake.

"Sis, something's up." Aiden said, standing over her as an alarm buzzed over head.

"Oh great, now what?" she asked, getting up.

Brother and sister both ran out of their bunker to the mess hall.

"Trent. What's going on?" Mia asked the first duck she saw.

"Saurians." he said simply.

Henry stood at the front as everyone gathered.

"The saurians are on the move on the west side of town. We need a team to investigate. Volunteers?" he asked as everyone went quiet.

"I'll go!" Mia said.

"What?" Aiden asked, shocked beside her.

Mia walked forward and Henry looked gratefully toward her.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"My sister. I'm going." Aiden demanded, marching forward.

"Me." Jazz said, walking to the front as well.

"We'll go." came a voice from the middle. Mia squinted her eyes.

Two female ducks moved to the front.

Both ducks were a light brown color, almost tan. One had short dark brown hair and green eyes while the other had jet black hair down to the middle of her back and sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm Keira" said the black haired one.

"Kyran." the other introduced herself.

"I'm going then." said another duck. he had tan feathers, blond hair and blue eyes. Definitely an Iceblade.

"Timothy Iceblade. Please, call me Tim." he said, introducing himself as well.

"Fine, I'll go." came an older voice, not by much, right behind Timothy. Another Iceblade with the same traits as Tim.

"Roger." he said before standing beside his brother. His brother, Timothy, had already wrapped his arm around Keira's shoulders.

"That explains a lot." Mia muttered to Aiden. He just nodded, showing he had seen what she saw.

Clearly, Timothy and Keira were a couple. Keira wouldn't let Kyran go alone because they must be sisters. Roger wasn't going to let Tim go alone because they were brothers. Well, this was a jumbled mess.

The crowd thinned as the team was selected to go.

"Squad B. You will go out as a team and scout the west side. Report any signs of saurians and move if necessary." Henry commanded.

"Roger, Tim." came a timid female voice. When Mia turned to find where the voice was coming from, she found another Iceblade holding a baby. The child was light brown, clearly after the father, with blond hair and blue eyes like his mother. He couldn't be more than a year old.

"Be careful." said the female, obviously the younger sister of the brothers.

"We will Kim, don't worry." Roger promised, kissing her forehead.

"It's just a scout mission." Tim promised, kissing her cheek after Roger walked away.

"That's what Canard said." Kim muttered.

"You knew Canard?" Mia asked, unable to keep from eavesdropping. Kim nodded.

"Better than you know." Kim said, kissing the child's head.

"Who's this?" Mia asked, grabbing the child's hand and smiling at him.

"This is Brian." Kim said, smiling and adjusting the child on her hip. "He's... 11 months old today actually." she went further.

"Almost a year!" Mia exclaimed, more to the child then Kim.

"Yup. I'm hoping we find Canard before then." Kim said. "I want him to be here for his son's first birthday."

Realization came over Mia and her eyes met Kim's.

"We'll find them." was all Mia said before Aiden came up behind her.

"come on, sis. Henry wants us outta here." he said, before nodding in acknowledgement to Kim.

"Good luck and get back safely." Kim wished Mia well before walking back to her bunk. Obviously, the alarm must have waken her and the baby up. What time was it anyways?

Mia looked at her watch/communicator. Henry had left them on the dresser in their bunker for her and Aiden.

"Aiden." Mia said as soon as they were up top.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"It's 4 in the morning. These saurians better have a good reason for this." she muttered under her breath.

Aiden smiled at his little sister before looking ahead. Ducaine only knew what awaited them ahead.

* * *

"Henry." Henry was jolted from the screen. Mary approached him. He opened his arm to her and she sat in his lap. He swiveled around, looking at the screens.

The screens were hooked up to security cameras around town. He had them set up to the west side and he was just waiting for some indication where the saurians exact location was.

"This is far from over, isn't it." Mary said and Henry looked at her. She had fear in her eyes, though she didn't show it with the rest of her body. He held her closer, kissing her forehead. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We're gonna get through this. For Tanya. For Mal. For Squad A." he said simply. She only sighed, burying her head closer to him.

"That's it!" Mary was startled as Henry reached up his com.

"Mia, you there?" he asked.

"Read ya loud and clear. what's up?" she asked.

"Mia, the saurians just showed up on surveillance. Head for main street, around 3rd to 6th street. Hurry." he said.

"We're on it." she clicked off the com.

* * *

Mia turned to see Roger right beside her.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Main Street. Between 3rd and 6th. We gotta hurry though." she said, waiting for him to lead the way. She hadn't spent much time on the west side of town. She caught Aiden's eye. He let out a sigh before runnin to catch up to Roger.

"come on sis." she heard him say as he ran past. She shook her head before taking off after him.

* * *

"He's not going to be happy about this." Boyd muttered.

"Shut your trap." Skink snapped back at him.

"I'm just saying, why is it we can teleport but we can never land exactly where we want to?" Boyd asked.

"I don't know, because you're stupid and can't figure out how to work it?" Skink mocked him.

"Oh, because you're so great with the teleporter." Boyd muttered, motioning to Skink's feet. They were muddy because when they had teleported to west side, he had landed right in a mud puddle.

"Oh, shut up Boyd. Let's not forget why we're here." he said, opening a garage door to a warehouse. He held it for Boyd before entering himself and shutting the door. He turned to look in the warehouse seeing crates upon crates of stored food.

"You think the ducks even know about this?" Boyd asked.

"Awe hell no. Let's keep it that way. grab 3 crates. I'll grab 4. That should hold us for a good two months... as long as we don't hoard some for ourselves..." Skink shot that last part at Boyd.

"What, I was having a growth spurt!" Boyd defended.

Skink rolled his eyes before picking up the crates.

"Not so fast!" came a female voice behind him and he turned, caught off guard. There, in front of him stood a grey feathered female duck with black hair. She held a saber out in front of her. On either side of her stood an Iceblade. Skink didn't care which was which. It made no difference to him. Behind her stood three other females and another male. Odd group, but no matter. They'd be no match for him and Boyd.

"Boyd, we've got company." he said, setting the crates down casually and waiting for Boyd to join him. Boyd grinned, slithering his tongue excitedly. Skink smiled, clenching his fists and suddenly shifting to a bigger lizard than before. Boyd suddenly shot his neck out at Mia, catching her offguard and knocking her back. Roger caught her however and moved both of them away from the lizard.

"What!" Mia exclaimed once they were out of the way. "Why can they... Dragaunus never did that, did he?" Mia asked.

"Skink's a shifter. Boyd, well, we're not sure what he's called. We've resulted to flexard. you know, like flexible lizard. It's cheesy but it works." he explained. Mia smiled at his attempt at a joke before standing up. Her team was being attacked by Boyd and Skink. She rushed forward with her saber toward Boyd, whose neck was stuck out. He hadn't expected it at all and soon, his body fell with no head attached.

Roger's jaw was dropped and Skink stopped attacking, also shocked.

Mia stood back next to Roger.

"What? the way I've lived for most my life was kill or be killed." she said.

"You are quite a woman." was all Roger said. Suddenly, the body stood back up. Boyd's neck suddenly had something protruding from it and soon, another head was there.

"That was weird!" Boyd said jokingly. "Never had that happen before."

"I think we better teach this duck a lesson." Skink said, approaching Mia. She stood still, holding up her saber as they both advanced towards her.

"Over my dead body!" Roger said, drawing his puck launcher and standing beside Mia, aiming at them. They stopped in their pursuit, taken aback. Soon, the rest of the team joined her and started firing pucks. The lizards were pushed back, and Boyd fell in a crate of food. Skink saw they were beat and teleported away.

"Oh, they're not going to be happy." Boyd muttered before following Skink.

Roger stopped firing, looking back at Mia. Then he met his brother's gaze. Tim just shook his head.

"This war is far from over." he muttered


	9. Earth chapt 3

**Anna: Well, wasn't that exciting. **

**Canard: can't believe the lizards are still working for Dragaunus although he isn't even there. **

**Anna: who said they were working for Draggy?**

* * *

Dragaunus grinned to himself as he pushed the button he had been so afraid to press for nearly six months. The engines roared to life and he was unable to contain his laughter.

"Finally, we're free from this watery prison!" he said as the ship hauled upwards out of the water.

"We'll regather on top of the mountain. When it is time, we'll face the ducks." his eyes narrowed at that last bit and Siege and Chameleon also rubbed their hands together in eagerness. Finally, the ducks would be defeated and the planet would be enslaved.

* * *

"What the-" Anna trailed off in her sleepiness as an alarm went off.

"That's Drake 1's tracking alarm." Duke said confused. "I'll go check it sweetheart. Be right back." he said kissing her head.

Duke ran out of his room and down the hallway to the rec room. Tanya, Wing and Mal were already there and the rest of the team except for Anna were right behind him.

"Wing, what's going on?" Duke asked as he came to stand by him. Wildwing's worried eyes shot toward Duke and then Canard.

"The raptor's been spotted." he said. Duke's eyes went wide as his head instinctively turned back to look at his bedroom. Anna.

"If the raptor's been spotted then... maybe the gateway generator's been repaired." Tanya added sheepishly behind him.

"We could go home. For real this time." Nosedive added. Grin only blinked, keeping his opinions to himself.

"I'm gonna go wake Anna." Duke said. Canard shot him a jealous glare but nodded in agreement. She would want to hear about this. He just wished it was still his job to wake up his baby sister.

"home?" Jason asked Nosedive as Duke left towards his bedroom.

"Puckworld. The place Anna told you she ended up on eventually and met us. It's our world and... you can come too!" Nosedive suddenly said excitedly. "We'll tell everyone what happened to you and they'll have to know you're good!" he argued for Jason already.

"Why wouldn't they like me?" he asked.

"You're a saurian." Wildwing said simply.

"Even if we told everyone he was good, it'd be risky." Canard put in. Jason shot him a worried look.

"Come on! We've at least gotta try." Nosedive pleaded.

"Yes, but I don't want Jason to make the journey just to be locked away as soon as we get home." Canard reasoned.

"We'll discuss this later." Wildwing said as Duke returned with Anna.

"What's going on? Has the raptor really been sighted?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so." Wing said.

"Well, let's gear up and go get the sonofabitch." she said, ever ready.

"Anna, you can't be serious." Duke said.

"I'm dead serious!" she said, turning on him.

"In your condition?" he said, motioning down to her swollen belly. It definitely wasn't as big as it could be but it was definitely an obvious pregnant belly now.

"Duke, I need to be there!" she pleaded.

"You know, she's right." Canard said.

"What!" Duke said, looking at him shocked. "You're willing to put your sister in harms way because she's begging?" he said bewildered.

"No, he's right. I get where he's going with this." Jason put in.

"You're sister too!" Duke muttered.

"If we can go home, she should be there." Canard said simply.

"I'm not leaving my baby sister on some planet to fend for an infant all by herself." Jason added. Duke rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe this." he muttered, walking off.

"Where are you going?" Wildwing asked.

"aerowing!" Duke shouted back, leaving hot headedly.

"He'll get over it." Anna said rolling her eyes. "Let's suit up." she said.

"I said you were going, I didn't say you would get any action." Canard said.

"What!?" she said bewildered.

"Given your condition Anna..." Canard started.

"Hey, what can I say... you want action in the field, don't get action in the bed." Jason said before walking off. Anna stood, red faced with embarrassment and anger.

Wildwing stifled a smile and laugh. Anna stormed off.

"I'll be in the aerowing." she muttered. As soon as she was gone, they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Action in bed, oh shit I'm writing that down." Nosedive snickered, wrapping an arm around Jess and walking towards the aerowing. Mallory found herself with Wildwing's arm around her shoulders.

"Home." was all she said as they walked toward the aerowing.

"Kim." Canard muttered. Grin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We're going home." was all Grin said as they walked off towards the aerowing.

"Henry." Tanya said under her breath. "How long has it been?" she asked no one in particular.

"Nearly a lifetime." Mallory said back to her. "I need to find my sister." she added, knowing Tanya had been talking about her own brother.

"First things first. We need to get to the gateway generator." Wildwing said simply, quickening his pace. He was anxious to get home and maybe, just maybe start a family.

* * *

"I honestly don't think they know we're here." Mallory said as they all moved toward the mountain. It was the same mountain Dragaunus had used for a decoy the very first day he was on earth.

"All the better. We're going to enter through the air duct on the left side. Once inside, Tanya and Grin will destroy the beryllium crystals he was able to get from Atlantis."

"Oh yeah, cause that worked so well the first time." Nosedive muttered.

"Yeah, maybe this time I won't get blown up." Tanya muttered, still going to go through with the plan none the less.

"While they deal with that, we'll draw Dragaunus' attention while Wildwing, Nosedive and Jake get the gateway generator up and running." Canard said.

"Righto chief!" Nosedive said, saluting. Canard rolled his eyes playfully at the younger duck.

"Let's go team."

* * *

"This sucks." Anna muttered, putting her feet up on the dash.

"Tell me about it. How'd I get stuck babysitting you." Jason said playfully, giving her a wink.

She pursed her lips playfully at him, glaring.

After a few more minutes, she heaved a sigh.

"That's it!" she said, standing.

"Wait, what's it?" he asked.

"We're going to get Dragaunus' DNA accelerator. It's time we did some good for the mission other than just sitting on our asses." she muttered, getting out of the aerowing.

"Wait, what?" Jace asked.

"I'm turning you from scales to feathers." was all she said before taking off toward the raptor.


	10. when worlds collide part 1

**Anna: well... back to puckworld**

**Canard: oh joy... **

**Anna: admit it, you're getting into it... **

**Canard: *looks sheepish* maybe a little...**

* * *

A figure sat in the shadows, sitting on the throne. Steady breathing could be heard as the figure rested it's eyes. It was a saurian, almost as big as Dragaunus.

"Tuatara." yellow eyes flashed open at the sound of her name. She leaned forward, showing the same horned crown atop her head as Dragaunus. Her scales were a light blue and her robes were red.

"What is it Komodo?" she asked, sitting up. The red lizard bowed to her before continuing. The boy looked much like his father, red scales, the same red horned crown and he even wore a set of robes similar to the ones Dragaunus normally wore. He was more boyish, however, and had yellow/brown eyes.

"Boyd and Skink have returned... they were unable to collect the goods." he reported.

Tuatara's eyes glowed as smoke began to billow out of her nostrils. A trait she had picked up from Dragaunus.

"Great, just great." she muttered, sitting back and rubbing her head.

"Sister?" he asked stepping forward.

"We need food resource. Those two imbeciles wouldn't be able to gather food if we were on veggie-world!" she exaggerated.

"I'll go." Komodo offered.

"We'll go." she muttered irritably before standing up. "Never send two morons to do a saurian's job."

* * *

_1 month later  
_

"We should have found them by now." Kim muttered, sitting at a table with the others. Brian was now a year and a month old, and still didn't know who his father was.

"I've been working on it Kim, promise." Henry said, crossing his heart.

"I miss him." was all Kim could say. A tear came to her eyes as she picked up Brian and went off to her bedroom.

"I've figured out something." Henry said once she was gone.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Why we can't find the aerowing... why there was no wreckage. They didn't wreck." he explained.

"What happened?" she asked.

"teleportation. I think Dragaunus may have opened a gateway to another universe." he said simply.

"Seriously? They could be in a completely different universe?" she asked.

"And we'd never know." he commented.

* * *

"Jason, any ideas?" Anna asked as they wandered down a dismal hallway. Anna had never been this way down the halls.

"I think so." Jason said, turning the corner. He came up to some lockers.

"It's bigger than these." Anna commented.

"Wait..." he said, walking over to one. He turned a combo and suddenly, the two around it opened with it. In hiding sat the DNA accelerator.

"Okay, let's see how this thing works. You got a user's manual?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Didn't think so." she finally decided, examining it.

"Okay, I got an idea." she said, plucking some feathers from her arm and sticking them on the scanner in front of her.

"You ready Jace?" she asked, holding it up and pointing at him.

"Nope." he said, standing still so it could hit him anyways.

"Me neither." she said. Her finger found the trigger and the blast from the accelerator sent her falling over backwards.

* * *

"okay, we're all set up. Ready to blow." Tanya reported to Canard.

"Great." he said flipping off hers to go over to Wing's.

"How's it going with you?" he asked. The wind was blowing over the mic and on the screen he could see a little bit of rain falling behind Wing. His feathers were slightly drenched.

"It's a little wet out here Cannie, but we're set for Puckworld. Ready when you are." he said.

"Excellent. I'll have Anna and Jace pull up there. Meet ya up there." he said, flipping over his com to Anna.

"Annie." he said. No reply.

"Annie?" he asked again, fearing the worse. Last time they took over Dragaunus' main head quarters, he found her bloody hanging over incineration rays.

"um... hey Can." she said sounding suspicious.

"Annie, we're ready for the aerowing. Start her up and meet us at the top of the raptor." he said.

"Um... that may take a while." she muttered.

"Anna?" he asked suspiciously.

"I um... I'm kind of in the raptor right now... with Jason." she said.

"What! Why?" he asked, suddenly angry at her for defying his order... again.

"DNA accelerator." she said simply.

"Anna, did it work?" he asked, suddenly curious and no longer as angry.

"We've got another Thunderbeak in our midst. The bad news... he's sorta unconscious after his body just went through the change... I think he's in shock." she said.

"And... you can't carry him." Canard muttered.

"Even if I wasn't pregnant." she muttered slightly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"um..." she trailed off, kind of looking around.

"What am I saying, I can track you down. I'll be down there in a few." he said, flipping off the com. He looked up and saw Mallory.

"We've gotta go get Anna and Jason. The rest of you, head for the gateway generator. We'll find you as soon as we can." he promised, running off down the hall following Anna's signal.

* * *

Anna sat, her legs crossed by Jason. She rested his head in her lap. He looked different. His feathers were the same color as Canard's. He maintained his brown locks though and she was certain that if he opened his eyes, he would still have the blue eyes she always knew.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned, relieved.

"Oh Cannie, thank god-" she stopped, looking up. Siege loomed over her.

"Oh shit." she muttered, reaching behind her back. She pulled out her puck launcher and started firing at him. He looked shocked and ducked behind a wall before pulling out a fire blaster. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she saw it charge up. She had nothing to defend her with. But, before Siege could fire, the fire blaster was knocked from his hand and he grabbed his hand in pain.

"Stay away from my sister you sleeze bucket!" came Canard's voice and Anna could finally breathe. Soon enough, Siege retreated.

"Let's get outta here before he brings reinforcements." Canard said, lifting Anna up from the ground. She placed a hand on her belly for support. He reached over for Jason with mallory and between the two, they carried him.

"Let's go." he said, scooting Anna out of the raptor.

* * *

"Something don't feel right big bro." Nosedive said, his feathers drenched.

"Hey, we late?" came a voice. Along the railing stepped the rest of the ducks aside from Mallory, Canard, Anna and Jason.

Nosedive ran to Jess, picking her up and spinning her around. She let loose a laugh before kissing him. Then, she pulled away.

"You are drenched!" she said. He just smiled before shaking his hair all over her. The rain poured harder around them and suddenly, a shadow fell over them.

"You thought you could just use my gateway generator at will?" a chill ran up all of their spines.

"Dragaunus!" Wildwing growled.

"Uh, yeah we did. We're almost home so... if you could just ignore us for five more minutes, we'll be on our way." Nosedive said. A chuckle escaped the lizard as he came into view.

"I can't allow that." he said right behind Nosedive and suddenly, Nosedive and Jess hit the floor. Jess bounced and fell over the railing.

"Jess!" Nosedive cried, instantly getting up. He leaned over the railing. Jess was holding onto the railing and he let loose a sigh of relief before pulling her up. Once up, they stood ready to fight the lizard.

"You can't possibly hope to leave this planet alive." Dragaunus muttered as three green shapes appeared around him.

"Watch us!" Wildwing growled, firing pucks in Dragaunus' direction. Dragaunus blocked them, firing his lasers. Wildwing stepped in front of the team, taking the impact with his shield. Suddenly, engines roared behind them.

"Wildwing! Now!" yelled Canard out of the door. Wildwing nodded, rushing forward to the panel. Dragaunus fired towards the panel, blowing it up.

"Shit!" Wildwing muttered, falling back.

"Wait, how are we going to get home?" Jake asked.

"Inside. There's a way to turn it on from the inside." Wildwing muttered to him.

"I'll do it." Jake said.

"Wait, what? No!" Jess said.

"Jess, you're with Nosedive. You need to go with him." he said.

"But..." she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes as she realized she would lose her brother.

"Don't worry about me. I've lived her my whole life. No matter where you go, I'll always be your brother." he said, grabbing her shoulder. "And you'll always be my pain in the ass big sister." he smiled. She smiled, hugging him.

"You'll always be in my heart." she breathed, kissing his cheek. He took a breath, running forward and kicking toward Siege. Last second, he turned his aim to Chameleon. Chameleon hadn't expected it and he knocked the lizard down, running for the main control room.

"Chameleon, go after him!" Dragaunus ordered as both sides began to fight each other.

"No!" Jess yelled, jumping and grabbing Chameleon's legs. He began to shift beneath her.

* * *

"Anna, stay hovered. They need our help down there." Canard ordered.

"Righto captain!" she said as he jumped out the door.

As Canard jumped, he landed right on Chameleon as he was shifting. He hadn't been expecting it and was cut off from shifting, being knocked out.

"Thanks." Jess said quickly before evading the Wraith's staff that was aimed right for her.

"Thank me later." Canard said as Siege took a swing at him. Grin grabbed Siege's tail, swinging him around and barreling into the Wraith.

* * *

"Okay, gateway generator, gateway generator. This shouldn't be too hard to find." Jake muttered to himself, making it to Dragaunus' main control room.

He found the button he was looking for and pressed it. Outside, he could see the generator forming.

"Good..." he said, finally able to breath. Then, he realized it was staying open. He didn't have to hold the button down. He quickly ran out of the control room.

* * *

The rain was still pouring and lightening cracked across the sky. The end of the gateway generator suddenly opened as a portal appeared.

"He's got us open!" Nosedive shouted. three saurians were already tied up and Dragaunus was quickly losing the battle. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and the base of the raptor started to smoke.

"Nice timing Tanya!" Canard said, turning to her. She beamed.

"Yeah, for once." Nosedive muttered as the aerowing came lower. They threw the unconscious tied up saurians on and turned to face Dragaunus.

Wildwing stood ready, his shield out.

"Now!" he shouted and suddenly, him, Canard, Nosedive, Jess, Grin and Mallory rushed the giant lizard. They had him down in no time and Grin finally got to do what he had secretly longed to do for a year and a half now... he punched Dragaunus right between the eyes and Dragaunus fell back.

"Grin?" Nosedive said, looking at him shocked. The rest of the team held the same look on their faces.

Grin remained calm.

"Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same thing." he said, finishing tying up the lizard and giving him a toss into the aerowing. All of them boarded the aerowing, knowing it wouldn't be long until the gateway closed. Wildwing made sure he was last and as he got in the door, he heard something.

"Wait!" came the call and he looked at the railing. Jake came running up and Anna was approaching the gateway as it was closing.

"Jake, jump!" he yelled. Jake jumped and grabbed Wildwing's hand as they entered the portal. The raptor blew up behind them and fell to the ground as lightening and rain fell around it.

Wildwing pulled Jake into the aerowing as they all looked ahead. The same wormhole that had brought them to earth was finally... with any luck... taking them home.

* * *

An alarm sounded in the base.

Mia got up from the table where she had been eating dinner.

"Not again." she muttered as Roger joined her.

Henry found her instantly.

"It's... not a teleportation warning this time. It... feels like something bigger." was all he said.


	11. When worlds collide part 2

**Anna: not much to say here... **

**Canard: not much to say? The ducks just went through a gateway and you have nothing to say? **

**Anna: mm... nope. Just, you know, read on... read and review and... read if you wanna find out.**

* * *

"Everybody to the mess hall, now!" Mia shouted running through the crowded hall. Henry had started up the warning lights and alarm.

Mia was running towards her bunk where she knew she left Aiden. Henry had asked her to get Aiden, Roger and Tim and go investigate what the strong energy force was. She would never admit it out loud, but she was scared. She had no idea what awaited. About that time, she smacked into somebody while rounding a corner.

"Sorry, my fault." said Trent, helping her up. "What's your hurry?" he asked.

"Strange energy force..." she started, then thought for a moment. "Want to come along?"

He seemed to think for a minute before looking back at Clarice standing behind him. She placed a hand on her belly. Only 3 months pregnant, she had a small pregnant bump.

"go." she finally said, and Mia realized what had run through her mind. Clarice was worried her child would be fatherless.

"Don't worry Clare, I'll bring him back safely." Mia promised. Clarice flashed her a smile that thanked her for understanding her worries before reaching up and kissing Trent.

"I WILL be back Clare. Don't worry." he said, leaving with Mia. Clare turned from them and continued making her way toward the mess hall.

How careless could they have been to be expecting a child in the middle of a war? Of course, they weren't the only ones...

Ben and Jenny were parents of a two year old and Clare could almost swear they had another one on the way. Call it woman's intuition. Then there were Cas and Nikki. They were parents to a 17 month old, John. The best part? Castiel's last name is Ducaine. Clare never asked him about his lineage and he never really talked about it. Neither did his brother or sister. His brother, Sirius and his fiancee Rose had just celebrated Dean's first birthday. Granted, they hadn't even been in the war when these children were born. It was Brandon and Sarah Xantos who showed up with the two month old who were careless. Little Daniel was just an infant when Sarah and Brandon found the resistance. Kellan and Riley had little Matt, who was only a month old. Donna Ducaine, who was with Clare's brother had just figured out she was pregnant. Donna hoped for a boy but Reggie's heart was set on a girl. Only time would tell. Clare wasn't sure what she was having and even if she was far enough along to tell, they didn't have the equipment.

She sighed, realizing she had made it to the mess hall. She looked up to see John and Dean playing with Brian and Carter. She could already tell John and Dean would be the cousins who grew up like brothers. She sat down at a table next to Kim.

"Do you ever worry for them?" Clare asked.

"All the time." Kim murmured, knowing Clarice was talking about the children.

"How do you... deal with it?" Clare asked.

"It's hard Clarice, especially with times like these. I didn't want to raise Brian during a war but, it happened. And we've pulled through for a whole year. My biggest worry now is if Canard will ever get to see his son." Kim muttered. Clare placed a hand on her belly and smiled at Kim.

"Don't worry Kimmy. We'll find them." Clare said reassuringly, grabbing the older woman's hand encouragingly.

Kim smiled half-heartedly, looking back at Brian. He looked so much like Canard and Clare knew that Kim must feel so much pain, having to see Canard in her son everyday.

Clare closed her eyes, thinking back to Trent and silently praying that he would make it back safely.

* * *

"Alright Mia, you got us out here. What are we looking for?" Trent asked, following behind her. Roger and Aiden were on either side of him and Tim was taking up the back.

"I don't know. Henry said the energy source came from downtown between Downs and Currington street." she said, guiding them along the streets. She knew these streets well.

"Holy shit." Aiden said, rounding the corner and seeing exactly what caused the high energy source.

* * *

Canard was the first to say anything once the Aerowing was landed and shut off.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It... it looks like... Puckworld but..." Tanya trailed off.

"It's worse." Mallory said for Tanya.

"Exactly." she said.

"But it worked. We're home." Nosedive cut in.

A groan was heard from the back and Anna was the first one to the back of the ship.

"Jace?" she asked.

"I heard something about home." he grumbled, but his words were slurred as if he had been drinking.

"Jason, we're on Puckworld." she explained.

"Wait, didn't they say something about me getting arrested?" he asked suspiciously.

"You're not going to be arrested." she said smiling. Jason finally was able to sit up.

"Des?" he asked suddenly, his eyes looking down as far as they could. "Do I have a beak?" he asked suddenly.

"And feathers." she said smiling.

His eyes went wide but he didn't faint this time. Instead, he just reached up his hands to examine himself before looking back at Anna.

"We're the same." he said happily, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh no, we've got company." Jess said, looking out the front window. She saw five ducks approaching the aerowing cautiously.

"No, wait. That's... That's Tim and Roger." Mallory said, coming to stand by Jess.

"no way..." Duke mumbled, running for the door. Anna doubted he was this excited to see Tim and Roger. Who was the girl and other guy with them. Her heart jumped at the sight of Trent... what was she going to say? What if he had waited for her?

* * *

Mia placed up a hand, stopping everyone as the door to the aerowing slid open. Her eyes searched as a figure appeared. As he came out, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mia?" he asked, coming out of the aerowing and standing in front of her.

"Duke?" she asked. Aiden stood beside her.

"Mia, Aiden!" he said excitedly, running forward. Mia knew it was her brother and rushed forward into his arms. Tears were falling from her face.

"Duke, I can't believe this. I thought I'd never see you again!" she exclaimed into his chest. Duke just pulled her in tighter.

"There there baby sis. I'm back, and I'm not leaving you ever again." he promised. Aiden walked forward and Duke met his eyes. Tears were forming but Aiden wouldnt let them show.

"Aiden." Duke said and Aiden hugged around his sister and brother.

Tim and Roger's attention turned to the aerowing again. Canard was the next one out and Roger ran forward, gripping one of his best friends in a tight hug.

"Toasty!" Canard welcomed warmly and Roger pulled back.

"No one's called me that in over a year." he commented. Canard just smiled, patting his arm. Wildwing and Nosedive walked out with mallory and Jess. Tanya was right after them with Jake after her. Grin carried Anna out of the aerowing bridal style with Jason right behind him.

"Anna?" Trenton asked, walking forward once Grin set her down. She looked guilty and didn't meet his gaze.

"I missed you so much!" he said, pulling her into a hug. She took the hug, still feeling awkward about it. He pulled out of the hug and kissed her on the cheek. A friendly kiss. She looked at him hard, trying to figure out how he was taking the pregnancy. It wouldn't be that hard to tell she was expecting. He just smiled at her.

"Listen, Anna. I'm going to admit, I gave up hope that you were going to come back. I, I have a girlfriend now. Clarice RedIce. The deceased General's daughter. She 3 months pregnant now." he explained.

"six months." she said, motioning to her own belly. He smiled at her and she knew that there would be no awkwardness between them. They were high school lovers, nothing more.

"So... who's the father?" Trent asked. Anna looked down again before looking over at Duke who was still hugging his baby sister. Aiden had pulled out of the hug.

"Duke?" he asked. She only nodded.

"Well, congratulations." he said supportively.

They all began to chat before Mia piped up.

"Let's get them back to base. We have a lot to talk about." she said. Everyone just looked at each other and nodded.

Mia started leading the way for the base with Duke and Anna beside her. On the way back, Duke introduced his fiance to his sister and Mia already liked Anna. She approved. But the whole walk back, her mind wandered back to Canard. She considered telling him he had a son but at the same time, she wanted to see the look of surprise on his face. If Roger hadn't said anything to him about Brian yet, then she would keep her beak shut.

"There it is." she said as they all approached the abandoned warehouse. "Home sweet home"


	12. Return

**Anna: we're back!  
**

**Canard: I have a son? **

**Anna: what? Cannie, you knew this already... -.- **

**Canard: ha, ya I know. I was just going along with your story. So sue me for trying to be positive about your story, sorry! haha**

**Anna: also, I apologize for such a long update... and since it's been so long, I kind of forgot that the lizards were prisoners on the aerowing in the last chapter so if we could all just pretend they rode the aerowing back to the base... that'd be great... and... let's see if anything else will just fall into place... **

* * *

Everyone sat in the mess hall, waiting for the report from Mia. It was quiet with only a few sounds from the youngest children, Daniel and Matthew. For the most part, however, the children seemed to feel the fear about their parents and stayed calm and quiet. Brian was sitting against the wall beside Kim. On the other side of him was Carter and next to Carter sat his parents, Ben and Jenny. Everything was SO agonizingly quiet.

"Something's not right, too much time has gone by." Henry finally said as he sat next to Mary who sat next to Ben, her cousin. Kim looked over at Henry as he bit his lip.

"She'll call as soon as she knows anything." Mary insisted, resting a hand on his wrist.

"Maybe I should call her..." he started, flipping open the com.

"No! Henry, what if they're in a fight? Or if they're hiding and she gets the call. Trust me Henry, they'll call when they can." she insisted. He sighed, resting his head back against the wall.

The doors opened to the mess hall and Henry instantly stood up, puck launcher in hand.

"Hold on Henry, kill the fire." Mia said, walking in.

"Mia, why didn't you contact me? What was the strange energy source?" he asked. Before she could answer, he looked behind her. Duke had followed her in.

"Duke? Duke L'Orange?" he questioned, his eyes going wide. He shut them tight then opened them again. Behind Duke came Aiden, Roger, Tim and Trent. Behind them came Squad A. The lost group returned.

"Cannie?" Henry asked, suddenly finding himself rush forward to Canard. He grabbed Canard's shoulders, smiling. Canard grabbed his, returning the smile before they pulled each other into a hard hug.

"Damn Cannie, place hasn't been the same without you." he said, pulling back. He then looked behind Cannie.

"Tawny?" he asked, seeing his sister.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, rushing forward. Henry reached out his arms and caught his sister, swinging her around.

"Awe, Tawny I missed you so much! I was so lost without my big sister!" He exclaimed, a tear escaping his eye before he wiped it away. Tanya didn't care as much about the tears, letting them wet the feathers around her cheeks as she looked at her brother with joy.

Mary followed Henry but did not go to Canard or Tanya. Instead, she ran past right into her older sister's arms. Mallory was surprised at first but soon tightened her arms about her younger sister.

"Mallory!" Mary said, barely able to contain her excitement. "I thought I'd never see you again." she exclaimed. Soon, another McMallard was making his way over. brown locks hung in his green eyes... the traditional McMallard green eyes. Mallory was the only McMallard ever to have red hair, that having come from her mother's side.

"Benjamin!" Mallory said, pulling her long lost cousin into a long hard hug.

"Daddy! Daddy! who is that?" came the smallest voice Mallory had ever heard in her life. She pulled out of the hug to look down at a smaller duck, brown locks hanging in his tiny McMallard green eyes. His feathers were darker than his father's peach feathers.

"Carter, this is your cousin Mallory." Ben said to the small child before lifting him up. Looking at Carter, Mallory could definitely tell he was a McMallard. A female duck walked over then. Her eyes were sapphire blue and her feathers were a mocha brown. Her hair was such a dark shade of brown, it could almost pass for black. She came over, wrapping an arm about Ben.

"Benny, who's this?" she asked, and Mallory detected jealousy in her voice.

"Jenny, this is Mallory, my cousin." he added in the last part, hoping Jennifer wouldn't get too defensive. Any hostility Jenny may have had toward Mallory vanished as she suddenly smiled, holding out her hand to Mallory. Mallory took it.

"Jennifer Peterson. Wife to your cousin here." she said, nodding to Ben.

Kim stood by the table. Brian was playing with a toy on the table, completely unaware that his father had walked into the room. Canard still hadn't spotted her... until now.

She smiled upon seeing him and waited for him to run to her. He span her around before planting a huge kiss on her.

"God I missed you." he breathed, pulling her into the tightest hug as if he would never let her go. She pulled away unexpectedly and looked at him as if she wanted to say something.

"Kimmy? what is it?" he asked, fear crossing his eyes. She hadn't assumed him dead and moved on, had she?

"Is there someone else?" he asked. She nodded and he felt his heart break. Then a smile came across her beak.

"There is someone else." she said, and she turned to a toddler that Canard had been completely oblivious to.

"Canard, this is Brian." she said, holding the toddler out for him to see. The toddler's blond hair was short enough not to dangle in his blue eyes.

"Brian." she said softly, getting the child's attention.

"This is daddy. Can you say daddy?" she asked.

"Da-" he started, then breathed and tried again. "Da- Daddy." he said and Kimberly gasped.

"Canard, he hasn't said a word yet!" she exclaimed.

"Can I hold him?" Canard asked upon realizing the tiny duck with his feather-color was his son.

"Of course you can." she said, passing the duckling to Canard. Almost instantly, the young duck placed his head against his father's chest. Canard wrapped himself about his son. Kim smiled. It was as if Brian had a connection with Canard since the day he was born... that he would know his father when he found him.

"Wildwing." Canard said, hearing his best friend behind him.

"This is my son, Brian." he said, holding up the toddler to see him. Wildwing smiled.

"Brian, this is your Uncle Wildwing." he said.

"Wi- Wing." Brian said, grabbing Wildwing's outstretched finger before releasing and just resting his head back against his father's chest.

"Henry, prepare a holding cell!" Canard shouted over his shoulder. Henry looked at him oddly.

"We come bearing gifts. Four tied up lizards in the aerowing"

* * *

"Oh shit." mumbled Skink. "Boss is NOT going to like this."

"Does the boss ever like any information we give her?" Boyd mumbled.

"No, I mean she is NOT going to like this! Squad A is back... that means Dragaunus failed. Or is defeated or worse." he muttered. Boyd just shot him a concerned look.


	13. Attack

**Anna: well... we're getting close here and summer's starting so... here it goes!  
**

**Canard: I have... nothing to say for once. Good job Annie and... yeah**

**Anna: whoa, no sarcastic remark? **

**Canard: eh, I'm growing out of it. **

**Anna: O.o who are you and what have you done with my brother!  
**

"What!" the scream could be heard throughout nearly the whole fortress.

Skink and Boyd cowered beneath the great temptress.

"I told you she'd take it well." Skink muttered.

"Squad A is back! Where is my father!" Tuatara demanded, fuming.

"We're not sure. For all we know, he's still wherever he went with Squad A." Boyd said, gulping ever so often between speaking.

"No, that's not possible." she said.

"What is it?" Boyd asked, noticing the change in her voice.

"Look at the screen." she said, pointing to the monitor as she pressed a button. A topographical map appeared on screen with a red dot pulsating every two seconds.

"What's that?" Skink asked.

"It's Dragaunus' tracker. It first appeared when I sent you two to report any disturbances." she explained rather calmly.

"They must have him prisoner." Skink said.

"Precisely. We must rescue him and figure out our next move."

* * *

"Then he grabbed me and tossed me out of the rocket screaming _Ducks rock!_" Tanya said as everyone in the base sat around listening to her story. Nearly everyone started laughing and a few ducks sitting near Nosedive slapped him playfully. _  
_

Tanya continued telling the story while Gerald stood with his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other. He had an amused smile but he was ever alert.

"What's wrong Ger?" Gerald looked up to see Reginald walking over.

"I don't know Redge. It's almost too perfect. Squad A is back. Dragaunus has been captured. Everything is so perfect." Gerald concluded.

"So what's wrong?" Reginald asked.

"It's _too _perfect. Something's bound to go wrong. And i plan on being prepared when it does."

No sooner had Gerald spoke, the lights flickered as a loud boom sounded and dust shot up from an unknown source.

"I hate being right." Gerald muttered, glancing at Reggie before running off to the control room. Right behind him ran Henry, Reginald and Canard.

Gerald, being first, tapped some buttons before pulling up a screen.

On the screen appeared two different Saurian warships identical to the raptor. Another blast sounded and the walls shook again, dust bellowing out.

"Oh merciful heaven." Reginald said.

"They've found us!" Henry said, tapping some buttons. "But how?" he asked.

* * *

Dragaunus sat in the holding cell with Siege, Chameleon and the wraith. He hadn't been overly angry when they had found they had been captured. In fact, he was over joyed. Blasts sounded from a distance and Dragaunus could not contain his smile.

"Hello Tuatara. My daughter." he said looking at nothing.

* * *

"Kim!" Canard yelled, finding her in the midst of ducks. Nobody was panicked and scattering. They all knew better. A few, however, still stood, ready to run or fight given whatever option they had.

Kim was holding Brian close to her.

"I've got him, you go! We've gotta get outta here!" he said taking Brian from her.

"Where do we go?" she asked.

"Down the escape tunnels." he said pointing. He ran over and moved the rug, opening up the trap door that only a few knew even existed

"Everybody! The base is under attack! Do not panic! I need everyone to calmly get down this tunnel. Shield the children between you and move!" he said pointing down the stairwell. He readjusted Brian in his arms, grabbed Kim's hand and started leading everyone down the tunnels.

Tanya ran toward the control room before running into Henry.

"Henry, what's going on?" she asked, although she was certain she knew the answer.

"Get down the tunnel, Tanya. Follow Canard." he pleaded, running off somewhere else. She grabbed his arm though.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Buying time." he said.

"No! I've been away from you too long. Stay with me." she pleaded.

"I can't Tawny. Just go, I'll be fine." he promised, but her grip stayed firm.

Henry sighed. "Nick!" he called. Nick ran over and Tanya looked up at him.

"What is it Henry?" he asked.

"Take care of my sister for me." Henry said. Nick wanted to ask what he was doing but he knew better than to argue with his commanding officer.

"Yes sir!" he said, grabbing Tanya and running for the tunnel.

"Wait! No! Henry!" she screamed as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and practically carried her away.

"He'll be fine! He knows what he's doing but if you ever want to see him again, you've gotta let him go and do his thing with no distractions." Nick tried soothing. Tanya didn't want to listen. Her mind was still on her brother even though she let Nick drag her away now.

Mia stood in the center of it all and saw Henry running off toward the aerowing with Reginald and Gerald following him. She suddenly felt the urge to help them. She had to help buy time. She started to run toward the aerowing when she was grabbed from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" it was Roger, grabbing her and holding her back.

"I've gotta help Roger. I've gotta help buy time." she insisted.

"No, you don't. Mia, you stand a better chance at survival if you stay down here." he pleaded.

"Roger, I've gotta help somehow! My life will have no meaning if I just run and hide." she said.

"You're not running and hiding. You're surviving." he insisted.

"No, I've gotta go." she said, trying to pull away from him. He kept a hold of her arm and spun her back into him and suddenly, his beak was pressed to hers. She was surprised at first but didn't pull away until the kiss was done.

"Mia, please stay." he pleaded. She looked up into his eyes and held his gaze for the first time. Explosions sounded around them. Mia looked back at the aerowing. It was running now and about to take off.

Mia saw Jazz and Aiden jump on real quick.

"Aiden!" she screamed, but the aerowing was taking off.

"Come on Mia. You can't do anything for him now. Come on." he pleaded, practically dragging her down the tunnel. She watched the aerowing til she couldn't anymore and went willingly with Roger down the tunnel.

Anna and Clarice stayed close together. Duke was on Anna's other side while Trent was on the other side of Clare.

"Sweetheart, go with Clare and Trent." Duke suddenly said, releasing her.

"What!" she suddenly said as he went to leave her. She grabbed his arm with a vice grip.

"I've gotta go and hold off them lizards. If I can buy you some time, that'll be enough for me." he insisted.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" she insisted.

"You've got to sweetheart. I'll be fine." he insisted back.

"I'm not having a fatherless child." she said crossly.

"Anna I-"

"No Duke, stay with me. I can't do this alone." she insisted.

"Duke, we got this!" Nosedive said rushing by with his puck launcher out. Jessica followed behind him with Wildwing and Mallory on either side of her.

"I've gotta help them!" Duke insisted. Anna sighed before releasing her grip.

"Fine. But you come back to me!" she growled at him.

"Aye, I always do, don't I sweetheart?" he said before running off after Nosedive's "possy".

Anna smiled with discipline at him before running off with Clare and Trent.

They were the last ones through the tunnel and as soon as they were clear, Canard shot a blast at the entrance, forcing it to collapse.

Darkness enclosed around them.

"Well this is just peachy." someone said sarcastically. A click was heard as Canard turned on a flash light. He gave one to Anna, who would stay in the back while he would go to the front and take up the lead.

"Come on everyone, this tunnel isn't gonna walk itself." Canard muttered, taking the lead.

"Where does this tunnel even let out?" Clare muttered.

"No idea." Anna said, but her mind wasn't on the tunnel. Her mind was focused on what they had left behind. The base that was now nothing but ruins.


	14. Defending and retreating

**Anna: well, here I am. I'm working summer school as we speak, meaning I'm acting as an aid for the teachers, helping the students with their work, etc. etc. Well, every once in a while, I'll just have like half an hour to an hour to myself so... I've been workin on my stories during this time so... updates should be a little faster depending on how much work I have to do during summer school.**

**Canard: I'm so proud of you sis. **

**Anna: Why? **

**Canard: because, you volunteered to help with summer school. You could be hanging out with your friends right now but you're not. You're volunteering and I'm so proud... **

**Anna: ... yeah, thanks for reminding me what I'm missing Cannie. now... back to the story :)**

* * *

Henry sat in the pilot's chair. Jazz sat beside him in the passenger seat. Aiden was on the thrusters and Gerald and Reggie manned the guns.

Henry breathed in heavily as they faced the raptors. He saw the guns point toward him and he was able to dodge the shots that were coming at them. Reggie and Gerald fired over and over again, regardless of whether they got a hit or not.

"I don't know, guys. What do you think?" Henry asked, feeling as if this would be the last day he was alive.

"We're with ya Henry. Til the end." Jazz said from beside him. Henry glanced at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. He looked back at the other three who all nodded and smiled. He felt new courage as he prepared the aerowing.

"Gentlemen, and lady," he glanced at Jazz, "if this is our last day, it's been an honor. If we die today, we die saving our fellow ducks and giving them a head start. We will not die in vain but we will die doing what's right. Drake Ducaine would be proud of each and every one of you." he said, meeting their gaze.

"He'd be proud of you too." Gerald said, nodding. Henry nodded back toward him.

"Men, and lady," he again glanced at Jasmine, "let's go for it!" he said, having no fear. He shot the aerowing in between the two raptors that were firing at him.

Gerald shot at the raptor on his right while Reggie fired from the left side.

* * *

Duke sliced his saber through two hunter drones at a time.

"You know, I wonder where they get all these god damn drones." Duke huffed, slicing through another.

"It's like a limited supply of drones." Dive said back, "you think they shop ebay?"

"Very funny Dive." Wing muttered as he fought one off of him just before he nearly sawed his beak off. He shoved the drone off of him before shooting a puck at it, blowing it up. "But I don't think now is the right time for cracking jokes."

Suddenly, blasts were heard from above and Dive looked up. The aerowing had flown between the two raptors. Both raptors seemed to lose power at the same time, lurching forward towards the ground. One was heading for a nearby building. The other was falling towards the ground right where they were.

"Uh, ducks?" Dive said. Duke sliced through a drone before looking over.

"What?" he asked.

"Now might be the perfect time to take cover!" he said, pointing up. Mallory, Wing, Duke and Jess all followed his finger to the raptor falling towards them.

"Ducks, take cover!" Wildwing ordered, running for the abandoned base, or hopefully abandoned base.

Dive followed closely behind his brother while the rest of them fell into step behind him. They just made it through the doorway when the raptor came sliding, breaking through the wall right behind them.

Dive heard Jess scream behind him as the raptor got closer. He turned to see the raptor almost on top of her.

"Jess!" he screamed, reaching behind him and throwing her out of the way.

"Dive! No!"

* * *

Everyone in the tunnel stopped as they heard a crashing sound above them.

"What was that?" Clare asked beside Anna.

"I'm not sure." Anna muttered, feeling fear rush into her heart. She had a bad feeling about what just went down from above.

* * *

Henry landed the aerowing and unbuckled. Everyone was silent for a moment, glancing at each other. Finally, Jazz smiled and Henry had to smile back. Then they both started laughing. Henry looked back at Aiden who started laughing too. Gerald and Reggie soon joined in.

"We did it!" Aiden said happily, unbuckling and doing a little skip jump.

"Score one for ducks!" Jazz said from where she sat. They all rushed out of the aerowing, soon hugging one another for a successful flight. The sun was just setting and created the perfect moment.

"Henry!" came a distressed call and Henry looked over toward the now destroyed base. It was Duke running over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The raptor came crashing toward us." Duke said and that's all he had to say before Henry was following him back to base. It didn't take long for the rest of them to follow after.

"Nosedive!" Henry heard Wildwing call as he rounded the corner.

"Dive. Dive!" Jess was screaming as she moved rocks out from under the raptor.

"Oh jesus." Henry said.

"He grabbed me and threw me out of the way." Jess explained when she saw Henry's questioning look.

Mallory dug around the other side of the raptor near Wing.

"Nosedive!" she called, pulling out rocks.

"Here! I've got him." Wildwing said. He threw a couple more rocks away. Everyone rushed over to find Nosedive burried in rubble. The only thing showing were his head and his right arm. His eyes were closed and Wildwing felt a fear come over him.

"Dive?" he asked as he grabbed his brother by his under arm and dragged him the best he could out of the rubble. He rested his brother's head on his arm as a tear came to his eye.

"Divey?" he asked again. Everyone stood back, silent. Jess felt tears come to her eyes as one ran down her cheek. She kneeled next to Wildwing and placed a hand on Dive's head before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Mallory came forward, leaning on Wing's other side. She placed a comforting hand on Wing's shoulder as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Divey, please wake up." Wildwing pleaded.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that!?" Mallory said to Nosedive.

"Mallory!" Duke scowled. She ignored him.

"How could you! You just up and leave! You little pain in the ass! Over the last year, you've been the biggest pain in the ass and now you just... what, up and leave like nothing! You pain in the ass!" Mallory said through sobs as she stood and walked away.

"This is my fault." Henry said once it was quiet.

"Henry, don't-" Jazz started.

"No, this was my doing. I'm the one who flew the aerowing through the raptors. I encouraged it. I didn't even think of the ground squad. I should have but I didn't. This was my fault." he said.

"Henry, no." Wildwing said, looking over from his brother, "You did what any leader would have done. You looked at the bigger picture and you saved all the ducks in the tunnel. You saved them!" he said.

"But Nosedive-" Henry began.

"he knew the risks." Wildwing said, cutting him off. "He knew what he was doing and he's grown up so much this past year. I was proud of him to the very end. He didn't die in vain. He saved a life and for that he'll be... the finest angel heaven ever saw." he said and everyone finally realized that Wing had been crying ever since he first picked his brother up. He just hadn't let on.

"Drake Ducaine woulda been proud of you baby bro." he said, kissing his brother's forehead. The world got darker and colder as the sun set behind the mountains.

"Wildwing, we have to regroup." Henry urged.

"I know Henry. I know." he said, kissing his brother's bruised forehead again before laying him down. He stood up and looked at Henry. Henry nodded to him encouragingly.

"Wing." a faint voice sounded and they probably wouldn't have heard it had it not been so silent.

"Divey?" Wing said, kneeling back down. Nosedive still lay motionless but his eyes were now open, looking up at his brother.

"Oh Nosedive!" Jess said happily, falling back down to her knees and kissing his forehead again.

Wing picked his brother up again and hugged him and Nosedive squeezed back this time.

"Wing, what happened?" he asked.

"You saved Jess, Dive. You saved her!" Wing said happily.

Nosedive looked at Jess and she smiled at him.

"You didn't have to do that baby." she said, placing a hand on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Come on baby bro." Wildwing said as everyone gathered around, removing rocks from around him to help him out of the rubble.

"Owe!" Nosedive suddenly screamed in pain. They removed the rocks to show a bone sticking out from his shin on his right leg.

"Oh shit." Wildwing muttered, looking at it.

"I can't walk on it Wing." Nosedive said once he was completely free.

"I know bro. I don't expect you to." Wing said, helping Nosedive to stand on his left leg.

"We need to set it Wing." Henry said.

"Oh yeah, you went to med school, didn't you?" Wing said.

"Well, I went to medical school with Tanya before she dropped that major and became a techie." Henry explained. "I finished med school."

"Can you set it?" Wing asked. Nosedive looked at him skeptically.

"I can." Henry said at first.

"But?" Nosedive asked.

"It will be painful for you without anesthesia." Henry muttered.

"You know what, I can take it." Nosedive said, squinting in pain anyways.

Henry sighed before looking at everyone.

"Alright, lay him on the ground." Henry said, taking off his shirt. He grabbed two stray boards of equal length and prepared them.

Nosedive gasped over and over in pain as they laid him on the ground.

"Alright Divey, you ready?" Henry asked.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Dive said, ripping a sleeve off his shirt and folding and twisting it.

"Alright." he said, biting on the cloth.

"Okay... let's get this over with." Henry said.

* * *

Mallory stood by a wall that stood all by itself. She had a hand against it for support. How could he be gone? All the pranks, the jokes. She'd miss that kid. She truly did love him like a little brother. He had become a little brother to her without her knowing it. God, if she could just have him back she swore she'd treat him better. Suddenly, she heard a muffled scream.

"Oh no." she muttered, assuming something bad had happened. She took off for where she had left her group.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Jazz said, looking away. Jess and Wing were on either side of Nosedive, holding his hands while he screamed and bit down against the cloth.

"Almost there Dive, almost there." Henry said, setting the bone as one more crack/pop was heard and Nosedive screamed louder.

"Alright, we're good." Henry said as he tore his shirt in three pieces. He placed the two boards on either side of Nosedive's leg and began tying the pieces of shirt around them. When he tied them tight, Nosedive grimaced again.

"Alright Dive, I'm done." Henry said once he had tied the last piece of shirt to make a splint.

"Thank fucking Ducaine!" Nosedive finally screamed.

"How are we gonna get him to the aerowing?" Jazz asked.

"Wait, there's a stretcher on there." Mallory said, rounding the corner and having heard the question and seeing the situation.

"You're right Mal." Henry said.

"Of course I am. I'm the one who got stuck on the stretcher at one point." Mal said glancing down at Nosedive. She didn't say anything but inside, she was jumping for joy. He was alive?

"Let's get the stretcher." Gerald said, grabbing Reggie and walking off. They came back and got Nosedive loaded up on the stretcher and got him to the aerowing. Everyone crowded on and left Nosedive to rest in the back.

"Thank god." Wildwing said, glancing back in the back before taking his spot in the co-pilot chair.

Henry smiled at him encouragingly.

"Come on Wing, let's go find where that tunnel let's out." Henry said as Duke took the thrusters to full power.


	15. The new base

**Anna: well, they're certainly lining up here. **

**Canard: I'm so proud of you sis. You're uploading as fast as you ever have. **

**Anna: I used to upload this fast before high school ruined my life and fucked me over**

**Canard: calm down Annie... **

**Anna: I'm calm... high school can just go fuck itself. that's all :) **

* * *

Skink and Boyd peered out from behind a wall and watched as the aerowing took off.

"Alright, his signal is directly below us." Skink said, finding a staircase in the wreckage. The raptors were just a diversion. No one was really in them. Skink and Boyd had teleported there and waited for the ducks to leave.

Once down the stairs, they started passing cells with bars on them. They reached a cell holding Dragaunus and Chameleon. In the cell across from them, they found Siege and the Wraith.

"My lord." Boyd said, bowing to him. Skink followed suit, bowing just the same.

"Skink. Boyd. It's been a while." Dragaunus said, nodding to them in return. Skink threw two teleporters through the bars to Dragaunus and Chameleon. Boyd tossed two more to Siege and the Wraith. Had the bars not been 10,000 volts, they might have tried to pry the bars off. But both were too scared to risk touching them and getting electrocuted.

"Now, to return home." Dragaunus said, pressing a few buttons and disappearing in a blur of electric green.

* * *

Canard opened the doors.

"Home sweet home." Canard said, turning to help Kim up. He still held Brian in his arms. It was dark out now but they were in a warehouse, obviously abandoned.

"I haven't been here in a while." Kim said.

"What is this place?" Kyran asked behind them. Canard didn't answer her and she realized that she would find out with everybody else.

Anna was the last one out of the hole.

Canard stood at the front of everyone.

"Everybody, this warehouse is a fallback base. We should be safe here. The lizards wouldn't think twice about this place." Canard explained.

"The beds pull out of the walls." Canard explained, pulling a string that was sticking out of the wall. As he pulled the string, a hideaway just pulled right out of the wall.

"Food is in these boxes to the side over here." he said, opening a box to reveal chips to prove his point.

"We'll be safe here." he explained. Everyone spread out, finding beds that pulled out and getting ready to go to sleep. Anna found Canard.

"Cannie." she said, getting his attention. Canard readjusted Brian in his hold. "Did Henry know the fallback point?" she asked.

"Of course he did." Canard promised. She didn't seem too reassured.

"Annie, don't worry. They'll be joining us soon." Canard said, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Anna, what's wrong?" through all the chaos, Anna hadn't been able to find Jason until now.

"Jace!" she said, jumping into his arms and hugging him. He hugged her back tight.

"Annie?" he asked, feeling her shake in his grip.

"Duke's out there, Jace. He went to fight off the ground troops. I'm so scared." she admitted. "I don't wanna raise this baby alone." she said, resting a hand on her stomach. Jace hugged her again.

"Oh baby sis. You're alright." he said, comforting her. Anna sat in his embrace for a long time. Canard wrapped his arms around Kim when she came over.

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked.

"She's pregnant and she's scared that Duke won't come back." Canard explained briefly.

"I know the feeling." Kim muttered and Canard realized what he had said.

"Hey, I'm back now, aren't I?" he asked.

"It's been a year Cannie. I'm glad you came back, don't get me wrong. But there was a year raising Brian by myself. I know exactly what she's feeling and I don't want her to go through the same thing as I did." Kim explained.

"She won't Kimmy. Henry will be back any minute and everyone will be okay." Canard said. No sooner had he spoken, they heard a ship landing outside. Canard looked alert at the door as he picked up a launcher, loading it. He walked to the door and opened it before letting his guard down.

"They're back Annie." Canard said, hoping maybe his sister would cheer up at this. She walked over with Jason, his arm still around her.

The aerowing landed and the back door opened. Gerald and Reginald were the first out with something behind them. Mallory and Wildwing took up the back of whatever they were carrying. It didn't take Canard long to figure out it was a stretcher and whoever was on the stretcher was in pain.

"Oh my god!" Anna said, running over. She realized it wasn't Duke, and relief flew through her. But then she realized it was Nosedive.

"Jesus Christ! What happened!" she asked hurriedly as she walked beside them next to Nosedive.

"The raptor pretty much took him out when it went down." Wing explained as they rushed past her into the warehouse. Henry was close behind.

Duke came out and hugged Anna instantly.

"That could have been you." she muttered at him.

"Na. The kid knew what he was doing. Jess could be where he is now, or worse. He threw her out of the way and took the hit." Duke explained.

"He's really grown up, hasn't he." Anna admired. Duke nodded.

"He really has." he commented as Jess joined them.

"Henry had to set the bone without anesthesia. I think Dive's wishing he didn't have a leg right now." Jess said, partly trying to make a joke before hurrying off after where they took Dive.

Anna walked back with Duke, his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Anna's stomach and she lurched forward, leaning on Duke for support.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

"She's having a contraction." Kim said from in front of them. She was now holding Brian and Canard rushed back over to be at his sister's side. Jason stood nearby, ready to act if Anna needed him.

"Contraction?" Jace asked.

"You're the older sibling, right?" Kim asked him. Jason only nodded.

"Do you remember your mother having pains while she was pregnant with Anna?" she asked him. Jason nodded.

"How could I forget." he muttered, nearly shuddering. He had only been four at the time, but the stories had been told so many times he had just never forgotten.

"Contractions are the body's way of preparing for child birth." Kim explained as if she were a dictionary.

"Child birth?" Duke asked, "she's gonna have the baby now?" he exclaimed.

"No, it could be hours, it could be a couple of days. Her water hasn't broken yet." she explained.

No sooner had Kim spoken, Anna stood back up.

"Um, Kim?" she said and they all looked down to see wet spots on Anna's pants.

"Now... we can panic." Kim said, rushing over and helping Anna inside.

They laid Anna down on a medical bed in the back. The contraction was over now and she just laid there.

"I'm scared Duke." she admitted. "Child birth does not sound fun." she said.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But you're the strongest woman I know. You'll pull through just fine." he said, kissing her forehead and taking her hand. She smiled at him before laying her head back on the pillow.

Henry came running over.

"Nosedive's got drugs in his system and he's resting fine now." he announced, letting them know how Dive was doing. As soon as Henry came over, another contraction ripped itself through Anna's body.

"Holy Jesus!" Anna said, gritting her teeth as pain ripped through her body. "This is worse than getting mauled by dragaunus." she muttered through gritted teeth. Mallory came running over with Wildwing.

"You doing okay Anna?" Mal asked.

"Oh just bloody perfect!" Anna said sarcastically.

"I think she's good." Wildwing commented, wrapping his arm about Mallory.

The contraction ended and Anna finally could see everyone who stood around the bed. Both her brothers stood there. Kim had taken Brian and had gone to bed, knowing the toddler needed to go to bed. Mallory and Wildwing stood there and Tanya had come over with Henry.

"Alright Annie, we gotta get you in a hospital gown." Henry said, pulling back a drawer. The back of the warehouse was designed for an infirmary, although when they built the place, they probably wouldn't have expected a child to be born there.

Anna got undressed, not really caring who all were there. In fact, most of them looked away while she got changed into the gown.

"Alright Annie, how much time between contractions?" he asked. No sooner had he spoken, Anna grimaced in pain again.

"About 3 minutes." she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh jesus. She's gonna have this baby tonight!" Henry exclaimed, pulling on his gloves.

"Alright, Anna. How violated are you gonna feel?" he asked.

"Henry, I don't care." she said through gritted teeth. "You're my brother's friend and like a brother to me, but right now you're my doctor and the deliverer of my baby. Let's do this." she said. Everyone cleared away except for Duke.

"Wake us up when she has the baby." Wildwing said. Duke nodded and Wing placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "she'll be fine." he added.

Duke placed a hand on Wing's shoulder and smiled at him before Wing walked away.

Canard sat down in a nearby chair and Jace stood beside him.

"You know Jace, I wasn't so sure about you at first, but you're alright." Canard finally said. Jason nodded.

"So are you Canard. You know, I feel like since Anna is my sister and your sister, I feel sort of like... you're my brother or something." Jason said. Can nodded at that.

"I feel the same, Jace. You wanna be a Thunderbeak?" Canard asked.

"Yeah, why not. Nobody on this planet knows the last name Heart anyways. From now on my name is Jason Thunderbeak." Jason said. Canard smiled and chuckled at this.

"Welcome to the family Jace." he muttered.

"You guys can go on to bed." Duke said when Canard yawned. "I'll wake you as soon as I know anything." Jason yawned beside Canard.

"Go on. You guys are tired." Duke said again. Jason nodded.

"Alright. And Duke," Jason waited for him to turn back to him, "you're alright. I'm glad you're the father." he said. Duke smiled at him before him and Canard walked away to bed.

Anna gritted her teeth again as another contraction ripped through her.

"Jesus Anna, this will be an easy labor for you. You're already at a 6." Henry said.

"If it'll be so easy, why does it hurt so god damn much!" she growled.

"I didn't say it would be painless." Henry inquired. She glared at him, but it was playful for the most part, no matter how much pain she was in. Duke sat beside her, holding her hand. She was squeezing his hand so tight, he thought she might break it. He held strong though, letting her know that he would never leave her.

"Alright Annie, You're gonna need to have a couple more contractions I'm afraid before we can begin pushing." Henry said.

"Oh for the love of god!" Anna groaned, leaning her head back.

"Hey, some women go to the hospital and have 36 or more hours of labor. Annie, you have no idea how easy you've got it. Some women have contractions before their water even breaks. Yours broke right after your first contraction. Annie, this will be the easiest labor you ever have." Henry promised her.

"Oh great. Duke," she waited for him to look at her, "we ain't having any more after this." she groaned. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." he muttered smiling.

A few hours later, Henry checked Anna's dilation.

"Alright Annie, you're at a ten. Ready?" he asked. She nodded, gripping Duke's hand.

"Let's do this!" she said.

**Anna: I feel like that was jumbled. **

**Canard: who cares. I'm gonna be an uncle! **

**Anna: -_- is that all that matters to you in this chapter? **

**Canard: ... I have a new brother? **

**Anna: yeah, that part sounded jumbled but I couldn't remember exactly when he changed his last name to Thunderbeak. So I decided you two should talk about it while I was having fun going into labor. **

**Canard: actually, we did talk about it while you were in labor. It didn't go exactly like that, but we still pretty much decided it right then and there. **

**Anna: oh, well I feel better then. Anyways, R&R and... I'm gonna work on the next chapter. **


	16. For Unto us a child is born

**Anna: I feel like I'm on a roll. **

**Canard: you are on a roll **

**Anna: ... yay! Oh yeah, and I have all my information in order... on the laptop at home. I'm working on the teacher's laptop right now. So, I'm gonna gather all my information, put it on a flashdrive and when I come to work tomorrow, I will have the flashdrive! :) yay! **

**Canard: yay! **

**Anna: so without further a due, let's get crackin'!**

* * *

"Canard." Canard shook awake. Brian was next to him on the bed and on the other side Kim lay, still asleep.

"What?" he asked, still half asleep. Jason leaned over him.

"He's here." was all he said and Canard quietly got out of the bed.

He walked back to the infirmary area. Anna lay, asleep on the bed. Henry sat in a chair in the corner while Duke held a bundle in his arms. Canard met his gaze and it was the first time he had ever seen the thief cry.

"Duke?" he asked, stepping cautiously forward.

"Come meet my son." he said, holding the bundle forward. In the bundle lay a light grey feathered duck, fast asleep in his father's arms. Canard and Jason both smiled at the duckling.

"What's his name?" Canard asked.

"Anna came up with it. She knows how much it means to me." Duke started.

"What?" Canard asked.

"Kale." he said, another tear coming to his eye. Canard and Jason looked at him in wonder.

"My older brother's name was Kale." Duke explained.

"I didn't know you had an older brother." Canard said.

"He died a long time ago, at the hand of Falcone." Duke explained further.

"I think Kale's a great name." Jason put in. Duke smiled at him.

"Kale Joseph L'Orange." Duke said the child's full name out loud.

* * *

"Welcome back my lord." Tuatara said, kneeling down on one knee when Dragaunus walked in. He stopped in front of her, lifting her up by her shoulders.

"You do not bow to me." he insisted. Komodo rounded the corner, instantly bowing as well.

"Komodo. Stand." he said simply. His son stood in front of him.

"My lord, what is our next move?" Tuatara asked, her eyes searching her father's face.

"We attack Puckworld with everything we've got. How many slave camps remain?" he asked.

"None. They were all wiped out by the resistance." Tuatara said carefully. Dragaunus' eyes glowed as smoke came from his nostrils.

"That blasted resistance! Is there anyway to track where they went?" he asked.

"None. The tunnel is far underground and we cannot track it. The tunnel collapsed so we can't follow it." Komodo explained.

"We draw them out then." Dragaunus said simply.

* * *

"When do we rebuild the city?" asked a dust covered duck. He held his hands over a fire pit, warming them. The woman and child next to him just shivered.

"Nobody knows. We must act as soon as we can. The lizards think they are in charge but slowly, the resistance has gotten the city back section by section. Everybody knows it." the woman said. The little girl buried her head into her mother's shoulder, shivering. Her mother curled herself about her daughter.

"I heard squad A is back." said another drake who sat a distance away from them. He got up and walked over. Others overhearing talk of the resistance walked over as well.

"Squad A? But they were destroyed by Dragaunus." said another duck.

"No, Dragaunus ran somewhere and Squad A followed. But Squad A came back. Didn't you see the strange occurrence of lightening with no rain clouds?" said the first duck.

"Canard Thunderbeak must be back then." said another duck.

An eldery duck sitting in the corner looked up at this comment.

"Thunderbeak?" he asked, his green eyes searching the ducks that sat there. They all looked at him shocked. None of them had ever heard the white duck speak a word.

"Yes sir. They say Canard Thunderbeak once took on a whole saurian fleet all by himself with just his bare hands." said a duck.

The white duck chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, but he could have." he said matter of factly.

"You say that as if you know him." said the woman with the child. He just smiled.

"I used to." he said, looking down for a moment before looking back up. She looked at him hard.

"Used to?" she asked.

"Yeah, but... when it came to it I couldn't find where the resistance had moved." he said.

"You say that as if you were a military duck." she said.

"I was." he said before turning and walking away. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Everyone around was quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Anna woke up with a start. She felt weird and she looked down and could finally see her toes. She glanced over to see Duke rocking back and forth in the chair, holding the baby.

He saw her awake and held Kale out to her. She held out her hands, taking the baby. Instantly, the baby's eyes met hers and he baby grinned at her. Her heart stopped and she held the duckling close to her heart, just like she did the first time Henry handed him to her. Duke climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arm around her. The tiny family sat in the bed like that and soon, all three were asleep.

"I'm scared for her." Canard finally said in the silence as him and Jason sat at the door on guard.

"So am I. Having an infant in the middle of a war? It's not going to end well." Jason agreed.

"Ducaine help us all." Canard muttered, glancing back over at Kim who still slept next to little Brian.


	17. The Final Confrontation part 1

**Anna:** **Okay, so I totally spaced Lucretia Decoy and I was gonna make an awesome... like, Henry gets pissed off at her presence while Canard tries to make him see she's good... other than that, Lucretia Decoy is there among the ducks... I just missed the whole "she's back" thing. **

**Canard: eh, it's okay. It's still pretty sad what happened to her though. **

**Anna: shush Canard! we ain't got there yet!**

* * *

"Let's go." Dragaunus said, starting up the raptor.

"What's that!" Michael Chicane was the first one to jump at the sound of thrusters outside. Canard opened the door to see a raptor hovering in midair.

"What is he doing?" Canard asked to no one in particular. Jason looked out the door with him.

"Attention Ducks of Cylton. This is a message to Squad A. We've had some fun times over the past year on Earth..." it was Dragaunus' voice over the speaker. Wildwing joined Canard and Jason at the door.

"What's he playing at now?" Wildwing muttered as Dragaunus spoke over the speaker.

"But no more. This is it. Squad A must surrender to me and give me charge of the city and in time, the world. If they do not, I blow up the whole city that is Cylton. Even now, my people are setting up bombs all over the city. The choice is yours Wildwing and Canard. Which will it be? The destruction of this city? or my control of the world while this city remains in tact? the choice is up to you." the speaker shut off as the raptor landed in the middle of town, obviously making itself known.

"He's bluffing. He wouldn't set up bombs all over the city." Nosedive said on the bed before grimacing in pain as he moved wrong. He wore an actual cast now and Henry had been able to find crutches that he set to Nosedive's height and set beside the bed.

"Yes but, even if he didn't... this still needs to end." Wildwing said.

"You have a plan." Canard said knowingly.

"I do." Wildwing said, getting ready to explain it.

* * *

"Why do all of his plans include going inside the fortress?" Nosedive muttered, playing with a rubik's cube.

Anna shook her head at him while she fed the baby.

"Nosedive, would you calm down a little?" she asked as he threw the rubik's cube in frustration.

"I just can't take it. My girlfriend and brother are in that fortress and I'm not there to make sure they come back." he shouted.

"Not like I don't know how you feel. Duke and both my brothers are in there right now. I'm just as nervous as you are." she explained calmly.

Nosedive sighed, "I know Annie, I know." he muttered, looking at the door expectantly.

"Divey..." Anna started, seeing his gaze at the door. "watching the door isn't gonna make them come back any sooner."

"No. but it might help." he muttered. She looked at him for a while before he met her gaze.

"Fine." he said, rolling back over.

"Wake me if I'm asleep when they get back." he said. She nodded.

"Okay Divey."

"IF they get back." he muttered and Anna frowned. He was right. This was dangerous, and this mission would definitely end it. Once and for all.

* * *

"We all know the plan?" Wing asked. All the ducks nodded. He had a little more than just squad A.

Grin, Mallory, Tanya, Canard, Duke and him were obviously there. The original Squad A. Then, of course, Jason, Jess and Jake had tagged along because they considered themselves Squad A. Lucretia had come along, feeling the need to help. Then, the sisters Diamond, Angel and Winter all decided they needed to help. Wildwing nearly objected until Duke recognized Diamond and Angel from the 'hood. Turned out they were actually quite handy with the blade. Winter, the youngest of the sisters, had some military background according to Trent and Nosedive so Wildwing agreed that the three could come. Other than the sisters, the twins Tony and Bucky decided that they were close enough to Squad A that they should tag along on the inside. Elizabeth fought with Trent about being allowed to go, but after a heated argument, she convinced him that she could take care of herself and that she'd be careful. Michael Chicane was the last one to join the team on the inside, having been given the choice.

On the outside, right outside the raptor under cover was Henry with Gerald, Reginald, David, Jerry, Tim, Roger, Mia, Trent, and Aiden. Tagging along because they felt they needed to help were the girls Keira, Kyran, Tori, Lori and Gina.

"You guys in position?" Wing asked over com to Henry.

"We're here for ya Wing." Henry promised, shutting the com.

* * *

"Did you hear, the resistance is responding to Dragaunus' call." said one of the ducks standing around the fire pit. The duck across from him looked at him weird.

"How do you mean? Are they surrendering?" he asked.

"I don't think so." said another, walking up. "I think they're going in for one final attack. Here's hoping they succeed." she said shuddering.

"They will succeed." said the same white drake from last time. The one who knew Canard in a past life. The female and her child still sat there and she studied him for a long time.

He glanced down at her, his green eyes looking deep into her blue.

"You were in the military, weren't you?" she said. He didn't answer her as he turned for the master tower.

"General." she added quickly as he was walking away. He stopped for a moment, hearing what she had called him. He looked back at her for a moment, just to let her know she was right before he turned and walked away again.

The child curled up next to her mother.

"Who was that mommy?" she asked.

"A great man sweetie. A great man." her mother said rubbing her daughter's matted hair.


	18. The Final Confrontation part 2

Henry peered around the corner.

"That's it." he said, giving Gerald the okay to set the timer.

They ran back to the meeting point.

"Are we all set up?" Henry asked.

"We're set." Mia said.

"Same here." Tim said, running back.

"We're good." Trent said, running with his group right behind him.

Four bombs had been set around the raptor. The group's meeting place was well out of harms way.

* * *

Wildwing peered around the corner. Two hunter drones guarded the main control room.

"Just wait." Wing said to the group that was with him. An explosion was heard outside and the tower rocked a little.

"What the blazes!" Wing heard Draguaunus' destressed tone from inside.

"Now team, let's move!" Wing said. They all moved forward, taking down the hunter drones and entering the control room.

"Wildwing, I just knew you'd come." Dragaunus said smiling menacingly.

"Don't flatter yourself Draggy, this ends tonight." Wing said.

"All of it." Canard put in.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dragaunus said, his hands still folded behind his back. He nodded and the female standing next to him opened fire on them.

"Move!" Wildwing shouted, commanding his team to jump out of the way. They all took cover and a battle broke out in the control room.

* * *

"I heard The resistance is on it's way to the tower." said a duck, standing around a fire pit.

"Are they surrendering?" asked another duck.

"They wouldn't." said the same female from before with the little girl sitting next to her.

"No, they're going to have a final confrontation with Dragaunus." said the first duck.

"At the master tower?" asked the white green eyed drake from before.

"Uh, yeah." said the first duck.

"You were a military duck, weren't you?" said the female as the white duck started to walk away. He didn't seem to acknowledge her at first.

"General." she said and he stopped in his tracks, turning back to look at her. She smiled at him and he nodded to her once before turning and walking away again.

"General?" asked another duck.

"General." was all she said before wrapping an arm around her daughter. She knew who that duck was now.

* * *

"Do you know what a toggle switch is?" Tanya asked, pulled a detonator out of her bag. Jess pointed to the switch and Tanya sighed with relief.

"Okay, good. Go set this up over there and throw the toggle switch once you've got it in place. Jess looked at her weird.

"Why did you ask?" she asked.

"Mal and I had a misunderstanding the first time. She pressed the button by mistake and we lost about nine minutes of escape time." Tanya muttered, setting up her own detonator.

Her and Jess threw the toggle switch. The detonators started counting down from ten minutes.

"Okay, let's meet up with the guys in the control room. Hopefully, they don't even need our help by the time we get there." Tanya said as they ran for the control room.

* * *

"This is sad." Michael said as they rounded the corner. Barred doors lined the corridor they were about to walk down.

"They enslaved these ducks as their servants. It's disgusting!" Lucretia said as they all started breaking through the bars. they found many ducks and as soon as they broke through the bars, Lucretia addressed all of them.

"Now, get out of here as fast as you can! The door's that way. This tower is set to blow in ten minutes or so." she said. The ducks all started to run. All but one.

"Did you hear her? Get outta here!" Diamond said sternly. The female just shook her head.

"I want to help. I know I can help you." she insisted. Diamond breathed out heavily before looking back at the other two.

"Sure." Michael said. "But if you get yourself killed..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." the duck insisted. "Just get me a puck launcher or something." she said. Lucretia pulled out her extra one.

"And you are?" Lucretia asked.

"Gina. Gina Icewyng." she said.

"An Icewyng." Michael muttered. "As in Captain Icewyng?" he asked. Gina nodded.

"Yeah." she said and Michael knew that what Gina said was true. She could handle herself.

* * *

"At what point did we lose control here?" Jace asked regrouping with the team behind a console they had taken cover behind.

"No idea." Wildwing said, peering over the side and firing a few more wild shots at the saurians. There were more saurians than he had expected.

Duke pulled out a pucklauncher, cursing about how he had lost his blade out there and hadn't had time to grab it before he had to take cover.

"Come on ducks." Jake said, reloading his puck launcher. "Let's go for it!" he said, standing up and jumping over the console. Dragaunus fired at him but he ducked and rolled, jumping as he came back to his feet and taking out the female next to him.

Tuatara was taken by surprise and rolled backwards. Her and Jake went at it for a while before she threw him back. She fired a shot at him, but Wildwing blocked it just in time with his shield before charging her. He was grabbed from behind, though, and thrown to the ground.

"Enough!" came Dragaunus' shout and everyone stopped seeing Wildwing being held at gunpoint by Dragaunus.

"Stop fighting or Wildwing meets his maker!" Dragaunus growled. The ducks all dropped their weapons. At this, Dragaunus let out a chuckle.

"Oh you all are fools, aren't you." he said, cocking the blaster. Wildwing was going to die anyways, whether or not they had stopped fighting or not. Wildwing closed his eyes, feeling the inevitable was going to happen. The blaster powered up and Wildwing instantly knew it was the end. Mallory rushed forward, though it was too late and she knew it. She threw herself over Wildwing, waiting for the pain to hit her instead. Nothing happened though.

"Father!" came Tuatara's warning cry. She wasn't soon enough, however. Everyone stared in shock as Dragaunus' eyes went wide. Duke's blade stuck out of his chest from behind.

All the saurians were too in shock to do anything. Dragaunus fell to the floor and a duck stood behind him, holding the blade. His green eyes met Canard's and Canard recognized him instantly.

"Tommy!" Canard said, running forward and gripping the older duck in a hug. The white drake returned the hug.

"This isn't over!" it was Tuatara, who crouched now near her father's lifeless body. Tears threatened but none came because she was so pissed off.

"Face it Tuatara, it's so over!" came a voice from behind and Tuatara turned to see even more ducks at the door, all having weapons in hand.

Tuatara knew she was out numbered.

"Komodo! Evacuate! we're going home." she commanded of her brother before turning to glare at Wildwing.

"This isn't over duck!" she said, pointing before disappearing in a shadow of green. The remaining lizards did the same and soon a ship was heard outside, leaving the planet.

"Think they'll be back?" Canard asked, looking over at General RedIce. RedIce shrugged.

"It'll be a while. Enough time for us to put the city back together and get our defenses figured out." he said. Everyone looked at each other and some started smiling before soon they were laughing.

Tanya's com started to beep.

"Um, guys?" she said. "we've got about 3 minutes to clear the tower." she said as she started to head for the door. The rest of the ducks all crowded out of the cockpit, running down the long hallways. The tower started blowing up, but they were already halfway out the door by then. All of the ducks cleared the blast and they all looked at each other.

"Dragaunus is defeated." Mallory said. Wildwing smiled at her.

"Almost too good to be true." muttered Duke.

"I'll take too good to be true any day." said Grin.

"How's it feel to be Puckworld's new hero?" asked Canard, turning to RedIce.

"I feel accomplished Cannie." he said, smiling for the first time in years.

"What happened to you?" Canard suddenly asked.

"I think the blast knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, everyone was gone and the base was completely destroyed and deserted. I wasn't sure where you had gone so... I improvised. Lived on the streets for a while, helped out where I could. I heard about the resistance every once in a while from whispers on the streets, but nobody knew where the base was. I just kept my ears peeled, waiting for the opportune moment." he explained.

"I'm glad you came." Wildwing said, coming over and shaking the general's hand firmly. The general smiled.

"You would have done the same for me." he insisted.

* * *

"he's really gone." muttered Chameleon, not sure whether to morn or be happy he wasn't going to be knocked around anymore.

"It'll be weird returning to Saurington." Siege muttered.

"We failed this time." Tuatara muttered, having heard their conversation. "But not again. My father may have failed. He may have let his guard down but I won't. I never will." she said, already adjusting to her new position.

"Sister?" Komodo asked.

"We won't return too hastily. This time we will plan out everything. The ducks won't ever get the drop on us like that again. I'll make sure of it!" she growled.


	19. The end

**Anna: I know that was a little gruesome but I just had this feeling that if it were ever to end, Dragaunus would have to die. **

**Canard: it had to be done. Still couldn't believe RedIce was still alive. **

**Anna: neither could I Cannie. Anyways, epilogue coming up here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna laid on the bed, the newborn in her arms.

"Good job sweetheart." Duke said, sitting beside her. Light shown through the windows in the hospital room on the warm August day.

Anna pulled back the blankets so the little girl could look at her father.

"What you think baby?" Anna asked Duke, and he knew she was talking about her name.

"Meadow." he said simply.

"I like it." she said, forcing a smile though she was tired.

"It was my mother's middle name." he said.

"Speaking of middle names..." Anna said, trailing off as her oldest did a hop step and landed on his father's lap.

"Mommy, mommy! What's that!" he asked suddenly.

"This is your baby sister, Kale." she said. Kale examined the little girl.

"I thought she was in your belly? What she doin out here?" he asked confused.

"It was time for her to come out." Anna explained.

"How the heck did she get outta there!" he exclaimed.

"I'll explain that when you're older." Anna suddenly said nervously.

"hello baby sister!" Kale said, realizing he had struck a nerve with his mother and instead turned his attention to the child.

"Baby sister. Baby sister. I have a baby sister!" he said over and over again with excitement.

"I guarantee he won't be this excited in about ten years." said Jason from the corner he sat in. He sat next to Angel who was 7 months along with his baby.

"You can say that again." said Kim who sat next to Canard with Brian. He was now almost 4 years old.

Mia sat there with Mason, who was a year old, sitting on his lap. Roger, her husband, had not been able to be there for Anna since he had to work that day. Duke was proud of his baby sister. She had a stable life, a son and a husband who cared for her and supported her. She'd come a long way from a thief to a stay at home mom.

Aiden was there too, sitting next to Kyran and Raven. Raven was his one year old baby girl. Duke was so proud of his little brother too. He had a stable job and supported his family so well.

Jake stood in the corner next to Nosedive and Jess. Jake was with Winter Summerwyng and she was 6 months along with their first. Nosedive and Jess still hadn't had any children, not that they had been trying. They weren't ready, and both knew it. Nosedive was in between jobs and both of them were living with Wildwing and Mallory.

Wildwing and Mallory sat next to Nosedive and Jess. On Mallory's lap sat Ivory Flashblade, their child. Although Ivory definitely had her father's eyes and feathers, she had her mother's fiery red hair.

Needless to say, Anna had been put in a HUGE room. Duke had requested it, knowing that they may end up having many visitors.

Trenton and Clarice were planning on a visit at some point while Anna was still in the hospital. If they didn't make it there, they could still pay a visit to their house. They just wanted to see the new baby soon, and their child, Blade, was due for another play date with Kale.

Henry and Mary were also planning on visiting at some point. They hadn't had a child yet, although they were both working. Mary figured that if she did end up pregnant, she'd quit her job and be a stay at home mom. Until then, they were enjoying the extra income.

Tanya and Nicholas were very well on their feet and Tanya was expecting their first baby. Tanya felt weird being the one in the medical chair the whole time. Usually it was her hovering over someone else but ever since the war ended, she hadn't had to worry about anybody.

Anna kissed Meadow's forehead as she lay asleep in her mother's arm.

"Sweetheart. You got a middle name picked out?" Duke asked as everyone went silent in the room, noticing the sleeping baby.

"Rose." she said. "I like that."

"Meadow Rose L'Orange." Duke said, testing it on his beak before he decided. he smiled.

"I love it sweetheart." he said.

"Me too." Anna said exhausted. Her eyes shut and soon, both mother and daughter were fast asleep.

Wildwing wrapped his arms about Mallory as Ivory switched from her mother's lap to her father's lap. No kidding, she was definitely going to be daddy's little girl. And Wildwing wouldn't have it any other way.

Puckworld is safe, secure, and there have been no threats or attacks for nearly two years. The ducks can only hope it will stay that way for their children's sakes.

**Anna: sounds like the end, right? **

**Canard: right... **

**Anna: WRONG! That was only the end for now... **

**Canard: for now? **

**Anna: :) yup! **

**Canard: oh great, here we go again... **


End file.
